Tú eres mi leona y yo tu verdugo
by iiera
Summary: Bella es semivampiro y Edward un simple humano Cap.19 *EDWARD POV -Prométeme que no te arrepentirás de esto - le dije acercándome a ella lentamente* Djen sus reviews y Gracias por leer
1. Un chico inadaptado

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia es de mi creación, los personajes son de la autora Stephanie Meyer (Gracias por crearlos)

* * *

_**"Nunca me hubiera imaginado que mi existencia sería capaz de cambiar a mi llegada a Forks"**_ **Bella Swan**

**Cap 1. Un chico inadaptado**

**Edward POV**

No puedo definir todo lo que me había pasado en un año. Hace ya tiempo que llegue al pueblo de Forks y todavía no terminaba por encajar.

Llegue a este pueblo un día lluvioso el cielo encapotado cubría ese pequeño pueblo. Ese día baje del avión; pensando en lo mucho que odiaba esa

temperatura, mis padres Carlisle y Esme me habían dicho que me acostumbraría a ese lugar.

-Edward apresúrate o perderemos el taxi- mamá me había llamado, ya que me había quedado como estatua por un momento.

-Enseguida- conteste, mi madre es una persona tan bella y cariñosa, su cara en forma de corazón y sus facciones tan perfectas sin duda era la

mejor mujer, se dedica a decorar casa, ese fue uno de los motivos por lo que nos mudamos; el otro fue porque a Carlisle le habían ofrecido un

trabajo con excelente salario, ya que es doctor.

-Buenas tardes- Salude cordialmente al taxista

-Buenas tardes joven- Me contesto aquel hombre e inmediatamente me apresure a subir las cosas, mientras mi padre le abría la puerta a mi

madre.

Cuando terminamos me dirigí al asiento trasero del taxi. El viaje duro aproximadamente una hora de Seattle a Forks. El taxista aparcó en el

estacionamiento de una casa de color blanco de dos pisos. La que sería nuestra casa de ahora en adelante odiaba tener que decirlo. Mi padre se

apresuró a llevar las cosas al porshe

y le pagó al taxista. Este último nos deseo una feliz estancia en Forks.

- ¿y qué les parece?- preguntó Carlisle

- Es tan....- Me quede sin palabras no se me daba muy bien las mentiras

- Acogedora y hermosa cielo- Esme concluyó la frase, para que mi padre no se sintiera mal.

- Entramos- dije tratando de arreglar las cosas, empuje la puerta y deje que entraran mis padres primero.

La casa no estaba tan mal a decir verdad, aunque por el aspecto que tenia me imaginaba que la semana pasada mi madre me había mentido, en

eso de irse a Fullham a decorar una casa,

- Ja ja ja ja- Me reí en voz alta, mi madre enarcó las cejas

- ¿Cuál es el chiste?- preguntó mi mamá aunque por dentro ya sabía a que me refería

- ¿Decoración en Fullham?- dije y me seguí riendo

-En parte era cierto hijo, no te mentí fui a Fullham a decorar la casa de la señora Catherine, después vine aquí y le hice unos pequeños arreglos,

quería que te sintieras como en casa-

Hasta creía que me haría cambiar de idea, estaba tan claro como el agua; quien arreglaría una casa en menos de una semana, a decir verdad solo

mi madre

- Esta bien mamá te creo no te preocupes de veras- le dije esto dándole un beso en la mejilla- Además lograste tu objetivo, me siento como en

casa- añadí aunque a decir verdad eso no era tan cierto.

Mi padre terminó de meter las maletas en la casa, y abrazo a mi madre

- Estoy seguro que nuestra vida será mejor aquí- le dijo a mi madre dándole un beso

Me aclare la garganta

- Y bien ¿Donde esta mi cuarto?- dije subiendo las escaleras con mis maletas en la mano.

- Es el cuarto de la derecha- Respondió mi madre

- Ok - conteste -iré arreglando mis cosas- Termine de subir las escaleras y abrí la puerta, era un cuarto amplio, con una ventana grande; en donde

empezaba a verse el crepúsculo, me quede por un momento contemplándolo, después me dispuse a componer mis cosas, cuando termine decidí

darme una ducha de agua caliente, en verdad que la necesitaba, en cuanto el agua toco mi piel se me relajaron los músculos, salí a los 15

minutos. Me fije en la hora y ya eran la 7:00 p.m, baje por un vaso de agua. Y me percate que mi madre me había traído el piano, inmediatamente

llegue a el y empecé a tocar la canción que le gustaba tanto a mis padres, esa melodía que había compuesto exclusivamente en uno de sus

aniversarios, mi habilidad de leer las mentes de los demás era algo que nunca había entendido me sentía como una especie de bicho raro, claro

aunque bloqueaba siempre las mentes de mis padres esta fue una de esas noches en la que ellos me dejaban saber lo que pensaban -Edward,

gracias por tocarla, te quiero tanto- mi madre pensaba, concluí las notas. Antes de subir las escaleras, les di las

Buenas noches. Ya en mi cuarto me quite lo Jeans y me puse un pants mas cómodos, me recosté y me quede pensando en todo lo que pasaría

mañana, el chico nuevo mmm eso no me gustaba, en ese pueblo todos se conocían, además sería una nueva escuela, personas que no conocía

por lo tanto sería mas difícil tener que lidiar con un murmullo de voces nuevas en mi cabeza.

Cuando me levante el cielo estaba igual que ayer, me dio escalofríos pensar en como estaba el clima afuera, busque un par de pantalones y una

camiseta, me vestí con una lentitud como siempre, me puse los zapatos, y me vi al espejo, era una persona de aspecto promedio, ojos de color

verde y mi pelo todo alborotado, me pase

los dedos por mi cabeza y baje las escaleras, mis padres ya se había ido al trabajo, así que agarre las llaves del auto que Carlisle me había

prestado, me tome un vaso de leche y un pan tostado, cerré la puerta y me dirigí al auto, esto era un préstamo claro; mientras me compraba uno

para mi, nunca me había gustado depender de mis padres, ya estaba demasiado crecidito para que ellos siempre me compraran las cosas que

necesitaba, uno de mis propósitos en este pueblo era

Conseguir un empleo. Arranque el carro, y maneje a una velocidad normal. Cuando llegue al instituto aparque el carro enfrente de las oficinas, ya

que debía recoger el horario, entre a las oficinas en donde estaba una muchacha joven como de 19 años, su cabello pelirrojo, estaba leyendo un

libro muy entretenida que ni se había

Dado cuenta de que estaba dentro de las oficinas, aclare mi garganta asomándome por la ventanilla en donde se suponía que debía esperar y la

muchacha reacciono al verme se puso nerviosa y sus pensamientos eran un completo desorden "Qué muchacho tan mas guapo, hay debe ser el

nuevo alumno, hijo del Dr. Cullen, por supuesto, debe ser el, mmmmm no esta tan mal" sonreí ante esos pensamientos, era divertido enterarse de

cosas que otras personas tenían en su cabeza.

-Buenos días Disculpa por molestarte-agregué- Soy Edward Cullen

"mmmm es demasiado guapo "pensaba ella

-Disculpame tu a mi- dijo- debes ser el hijo del Dr. Carlisle, tu horario es este y aquí esta un mapa de la escuela para que se te facilite- me entrego

una hojas y se puso roja como un tomate "Hay no pienses en eso es menor que tu "decían su pensamientos.

-Gracias- me di la vuelta y me dirigi a mi primera clase alcance a escuchar su último pensamiento "Tiene buen trasero "decía ella y yo por supuesto

sonreí, era un chico popular, no me quejaba, pero quien sabe como me iría en este pequeño pueblo de Forks, en mi vida sentimental nada mas

había tenido una novia, la quería por supuesto pero ella murió en un accidente automovilístico, aunque ya lo había superado me dolía cada vez

que la recordaba.

Entre a mi primera clase de español, me presente y todas las chicas se me quedaron mirando sus pensamientos iban desde "Hay que chico tan

guapo es", "En el comedor, me presentare con él", "Debe ser el hijo del Dr. Cullen", "Demasiado guapo para mi" hasta otros que decían "Lo quiero

en mi cama", "Es un bombon","Esquisito", mientras que los pensamientos de los muchachos eran algo distinto, "mmm, bien parecido pero yo soy

mejor", "Es un presumido" ja ni me conocían

Pensé internamente, "Todas las chicas se lo quedaron viendo". Me presente y todas se derritieron

-Hola soy Edward Cullen, me mude aquí con mi familia ayer, espero de verdad llevarme bien con ustedes-finalice tocándome el puente de la nariz

ignore todas los pensamiento y me senté. Ese día conocí a los que se podría decir que serian mis amigos Mike Newton, Erik y Tyler. Al igual que a

unas muchachas que desde que entre no paraban de hacerme platica una se llama Jessica es muy parlanchina y siempre alucina conmigo cada vez

que nos sentamos juntos, la otra es Ángela aunque es una chica tranquila por dentro esta que se muere por mi.

Estos dos años que había vivido en Forks se habían pasado volando, y aun no me acostumbraba a este instituto, tenia un trabajo con mi amigo

Newton ayudándole a arreglar carros, se me daba muy bien la mecánica; con el dinero que ganaba me compre un carro para mi. Estaba

recordando todo esto recostado en mi cama, me ubique en mi realidad, mañana llegaban alumnos nuevos y me imagine como se sentirían. Me

quede dormido y tuve un sueño muy extraño, mi antigua novia diciéndome que fuera feliz, yo estaba en un bosque oscuro con otra persona pero

¿que significa esto? dije frotándome los ojos al despertar, me senté en la cama y vi la hora aún faltaba una hora para entrar al instituto. Decidí

darme un baño, cuando termine estaba más relajado, abrí el ropero y saque unos jeans blancos, una camisa negra, y un suéter, me reí

internamente ya te estas acostumbrando al clima me dije a mi mismo, aunque no del todo, cuando llovía y nevaba era horrible. Arranque el auto y

puse música. Cuando llegue aparque mi carro y me fui directo a la cafetería.


	2. Empezando de nuevo

* * *

**Cap 2. Empezando de nuevo**

**Bella POV**

Cuando entre a la nueva casa que Alice había comprado y decorado trate de aparentar una cierta sorpresa por la decoración para evitar herirla

-Alice es perfecta

-Gracias Bella no sabes que gusto me da que sea de tu agrado. Mudarnos de nuevo a Forks después de varias décadas no me entusiasmaba para

nada. Charlie nuestro padre se había encargado de matricularnos a mi y a mis hermanos en el pequeño instituto de Forks, donde todo mundo se

conocía, aparentar ser una familia normal antisocial para ocultar lo que somos "unos vampiros".

-¿Bella en que piensas?- me saco de mis pensamientos Rosalie mi hermana de sorprendente belleza.

-En nada en particular.

En ese momento Emmet y Jasper entraron por la puerta aparentemente con las últimas maletas.

-Alice segura que no necesitabas otro carro de mudanzas- dijo Emmet con un tono de burla.

-Ja, ja, ja, que chistosito pero no, mañana quiero que Jasper y tu me acompañen a Seattle para hacer unas pequeñas compras.

-Mira quien es la graciosa ahora- todos comenzamos a reír.

Charlie mi padre llego poco después de que hubiéramos terminado de desempacar.

-Que tal te fue Charlie -le pregunto Jasper.

-Están viendo al nuevo Jefe de Policía Swan- anunció Alice. Con su don de ver el futuro nada la tomaba por sorpresa.

-Bueno ya lo dijo Alice- dijo enarcando una ceja- Quiero recordarles algunos detalles de nuestra estancia en Forks, así que los espero en el

comedor- agrego Charlie

Dirigiéndose al punto de reunión. Después de que todos hubiésemos tomado asiento. Charlie empezó con el discurso.

-Chicos les recuerdo que no pueden exponerse a demostrar su afecto y lo digo mas por ti y Rosalie- miro en dirección a Emmet- son los que mas

alboroto causan, por Alice y Jasper no tengo ni un problema.

-Pero padre Rosalie y yo no estamos emparentados somos hijos adoptivos malo fuera que se viera relacionado con Jasper su supuesto hermano

gemelo-dijo Emmet a la Defensiva.

-Emmet ya lo hemos hablado son mis hijos adoptivos y no quiero problemas.

-Esta bien Emmet ya entendió, ¿verdad Emmet?- Rosalie le lanzó una mirada a su marido.

-Bueno- continúo Charlie-pasando a otro punto, saben el tratado que hicimos con los Quileutes hace años, así que nos crucen sus límites por

favor, limítense a cazar en las áreas fuera de la Push, sus alrededores.

Los Quileutes era una tribu con la que nos habíamos cruzado hace años en una de nuestras salida nocturnas para cazar eso fue antes de que

Jasper y Alice se nos unieran.

Los Quileutes eran una especie de hijos de la luna "lobos" pero estos eran una clase de metamorfomo llamados licántropos.

-Y bien Bella ¿quieres ir a cazar?- Alice se dirigió a mi sacándome de mis cavilaciones; ya todos se habían ido.

-No Alice esta vez prefiero comer un poco de comida humana- arrugó la nariz cuando dije la última palabra.

-Bueno tu te lo pierdes, regresamos antes de que te despiertes para asistir a nuestro primer día de clases- Después se dirigió hacia la puerta

junto a los demás.

A veces esto me hacia sentir triste, ser la única en mi especie mitad humana por mi mamá que había muerto, mas bien la había matado al nacer y

mitad vampiro por parte de Charlie mi padre. La diferencia entre los vampiros y yo radicaba básicamente en que yo si podía dormir, rara vez comía

alimento humanos aunque mil veces

Prefería la dieta vegetariana de la familia que consistía en beber la sangre de animales aunque no del todo nos satisfacía, mi temperatura era un

poco más alta que la de los humanos en cambio ellos eran demasiado fríos aunque también compartíamos muchas habilidades a excepción de

nuestros dones.

Me levante de la silla me dirigí a la cocina a servirme un vaso de leche que por cierto no sabia tan mal. Subí las escaleras a una velocidad

inhumana pero normal para mí, después de bañarme y cepillarme me acosté en la cama donde quede profundamente dormida.

* * *

**Hola chicas esperamos que les guste este Fan fic que mi hermana y yo estamos escribiendo**

**  
espero sus reviews. Son importantes para poder continuarlo.**

**  
Saludos xoxoxo**

**  
Si les gusta pronto escribiremos el siguiente Capi**

**Atte. GabyPattinson y Alecullen**


	3. Primer encuentro

* * *

**_Hola a todos, perdonen por la tardanza pero es que se me descompuso la compu. Espero que les guste este capi, y dejen reviews, para saber su opinión._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Cap 3. Primer encuentro**

**Edward POV**

Entre a la cafetería del instituto y como era muy temprano todavía, me senté en un rincón y empecé a estudiar todos los apuntes de la semana

pasada, paso el tiempo y poco a poco fueron llegando todos los alumnos, de pronto sentí que alguien estaba atrás de mi, mmm dije pensando

"otra vez esta chica, que no entiende que por ahora no pienso en tener una novia".

-Hola Edward- me saludo, de verdad que era bonita pero definitivamente no era mi tipo.

-Hola- conteste

-¿Me puedo sentar?-me pregunto

-Claro -dije, aunque segundos antes había cruzado los dedos para que no me preguntara eso.

-¿Qué hiciste el fin de semana?-dijo inclinándose un poco a mi, hoy llevaba un escote muy provocativo, pero ni así me atraía; me aleje un poco de

ella y le conteste.

-Me la pase trabajando con Mike este fin de semana hubo mucho trabajo

-Oh-murmuro-pues yo me fui con Ángela al cine, y cuando pasamos por ahí, vimos pasar a un señor en su patrulla, por cierto era muy

agradable-"guapísimo" Jessica pensaba- me imagino que ha de ser el nuevo Jefe de Policía Charlie Swan, eso quiere decir que el y sus hijos ya se

instalaron en Forks.

-Espero que les vaya bien en su primer d.......- no termine de pronunciar la frase por que en ese momento escuchamos muchos murmullos y

volteamos.

-Han llegado -dijo Jessica, mientras yo trataba de escuchar los pensamientos de los nuevos chicos, pero me encontré con que no podía escuchar

nada, me moleste un poco y empecé a dejar entrar todos los pensamientos que había logrado bloquear desde mi estancia en Forks, pero solo

escuche "Ellos son los nuevos", "Que hermosas chicas", "mmm que piernas", "La rubia es hermosa, pero las otras dos no se quedan atrás", "Hay

para elegir, aunque las tres tienen lo suyo", "Ay mira esos brazos", me frustre un poco y entonces decidí pararme ya que estaba congelado en la

silla por la frustración que tenía, me tuve que acercar un poco más ya que no se veía nada, cuando voltee mis ojos se encontraron con una chica

bastante guapa, ojos color chocolate, pelo largo de color negro, labios gruesos, y con un excelente cuerpo, parecía una modelo de pasarela, me

quede como un idiota observándola. Ella apartó la mirada y se dirigió a una de las mesas de la esquina, con todos sus hermanos. Fue ahí donde

me di cuenta que no venia sola a su lado iban dos chicas más. Una era bajita y su pelo era corto, las puntas ligeramente levantadas, la otra era

rubia las dos eran muy hermosas, pero no tanto como la que me quede mirando como bobo hace un momento, atrás de ellas venían dos chicos, el

primero era rubio y parecía como si le doliese algo, el otro era demasiado grande, se veía que hacia mucho ejercicio, los dos eran muy bien

parecidos. Pero mi mirada solo estaba centrada en la primera chica, todos estaban embobados con la belleza de estos ángeles, si esa era la

palabra correcta, eran demasiado hermosos.

Yo me había quedado tan sorprendido que ni siquiera había tomado en cuenta el timbre, de pronto escuche los pensamientos de Ángela que

decían "Oh no puede ser ya tocó desde hace 5 minutos, veremos si me deja entrar el profe de Biología" entonces rápidamente me dirigí a mis

clases me tocaba matemáticas, a si que fue muy fácil responder un examen sorpresa que nos había puesto el profesor, salí a los 10 minutos de

haberlo tomado del escritorio, ya estando en los casilleros, me puse a pensar en aquella chica tan bonita, no mejor dicho hermosa ¿Cuál sería su

nombre?, escuche el timbre de cambio de clase y ahora me tocaba Biología entre y me senté en el lugar de siempre el último de la hilera derecha y

me puse a dibujar un paisaje, cuando ya estaba terminado entro el profesor con la chica nueva, era ella, le firmó el papel y le señaló el lugar vació

contiguo al mío, deje rápidamente lo que estaba haciendo y disimuladamente limpie el banco, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentaban ahí,

ella caminaba con un graciosidad enorme, se sentó a mi lado y yo claro como buen caballero me presente:

-Hola, soy Edward Cullen, gusto en conocerte- ella solo respondió con un movimiento de cabeza y rápidamente volteo hacia el profesor, ante este

gesto, me sentí realmente confuso, observe también que tenía una mirada fría y de dolor, pero ella alejó eso de mi; extendiendo su linda cabellera

entre los dos, esta fue la hora más larga de toda mi vida, ya que no podía ver sus pensamientos y su mirada de odio me dolía, ni siquiera preste

atención a la clase. En ese momento tocó el timbre y ella salió muy rápidamente sin decir más. Recogí mis libros los metí a mi mochila y fui hacia mis

otras clases. Al terminó de ellas me dirigí a las canchas de baloncesto a desestresarme, aunque ahora no era día de entrenamiento, me gustaba

relajarme al botar el balón y encestar canastas una y otra vez. Pensaba solo en esa chica y dentro de mí me decía ¿Qué he hecho mal? ¿Por qué

esa cara de ángel mostraba tanto odio hacia mi? sería simplemente que no era su tipo o había una verdad detrás de esa mirada tan fría, o ya

había perdido el toque de atraer a las chicas. Bote una última vez el balón y lo deje en su respectivo lugar, salí de las canchas, prácticamente me

había quedado solo en el instituto, camine hacia la salida y distinguí a Jessica y Ángela que cuando miraron que yo salía terminaron su plática y

casi corrían para alcanzarme, al percatarme de esto me subí rápido a mi volvo y arranque el motor, salí del estacionamiento, ufff me había salvado

de una platica de lo menos grata con esas dos chicas, y hoy no tenia nada de paciencia, quería llegar a mi casa rápidamente. Estacione mi carro

junto al Carlisle, cuando baje di un respiro y toqué la puerta. Esta se abrió y salió mi linda madre con una sonrisa contagiosa, le devolví la sonrisa.

-Ay que bueno que llegaste, estaba preocupada por ti Edward, deberías haberme llamado-mi mamá realmente estaba muy preocupada ya me

había acostumbrado que me tratara como un niño chiquito.

-Oh perdona mamá-dije dándole un abrazo- Lo que pasa es que me quede jugando en las canchas de baloncesto, pero te prometo que te avisare

a la próxima.

-Bueno estas bien, entra a la casa, ahorita te sirvo la comida- Esme era muy buena conmigo-Anda no te quedes ahí parado

-Ya voy nada más subo a dejar mi mochila y ahorita bajo mamá-subí rápido las escaleras, pase al baño y me lave las manos cuando regrese mi

mamá ya tenia servida la comida, me senté y empecé a comer- mmmm esta delicioso mamá.

Ante esto mi mamá se rio-Lo dices porque eres mi hijo-respondió

Yo seguí comiendo y cuando hube terminado lave mis platos y me subí a mi cuarto. Y ahí estaba sentado en mi cama pensando de nuevo en esa

chica, había descubierto por los pensamientos del profesor de Biología que se llamaba Isabella Swan. Puse música para relajarme y me di un baño,

cuando salí estaba un poco más cómodo. Me metí a la cama y ya no recordé más.

* * *


	4. Una chica muy interesante

**Cap 4. Una chica muy interesante**

**Edward POV**

Al día siguiente llegue a la escuela un poco tarde, la primera clase era Biología, estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a esa chica tan misteriosa y decirle si

tenia algún problema conmigo, pero cuando entre solo vi el pupitre vacio me senté y me quede pensando en si se habían trasladado a otro lugar,

pero en la hora de la comida vi a todos sus hermanos, pero me veían de una forma muy extraña, así pasaron los días, semanas, sin saber nada de

ella, ni un poco. Me distrajo el torneo de baloncesto que en esas semanas hubo, ganamos la copa a nivel zona e iríamos a competir la semana que

entraba con los otros ganadores. Este día era muy triste para mi, ya que era esos días en que nevaba y luego llovía, mis amigos y yo estábamos

aventándonos pequeños montoncitos de nieve una y otra vez, cuando hubimos quedado todos llenos de nieve me fui a la clase de Biología, pero

cuando entre me quede realmente sorprendido, ya que el pupitre de al lado estaba ocupado ya, no se porque pero estaba nervioso, camine hacia

mi pupitre y cuidadosamente me senté, saque una de mis libretas para dibujar y cuando me disponía a empezar en lo que me había quedado la

otra vez en la que ella se había ido, me hablo.

-Hola mi nombre es Isabella Swan, aunque me puedes decir Bella, disculpa por no presentarme el otro día, pero es que estaba realmente muy

nerviosa por mi primer día de clases, tu te llamas Edward ¿verdad?- no sabia que responder ante eso, medite un poco y dije

-Si, hey ¿Por qué no estuviste estos días en la escuela?- soné como una persona entrometida, pero en realidad quería saberlo, ya que su mente

era ajena a mi.

-Oh eso, es que tuve problemas familiares- me sentí realmente mal por todo lo que había pensado, pero ella siguió -no era algo muy grave pero

tenia que irme unos días fuera de a ciudad.

De pronto nos vimos interrumpidos por la llegada del profesor, yo gire rápidamente mi mirada hacia el profesor ya que su mirada me atraía

demasiado y un minuto más y me vería como un perro hambriento de amor. El profe nos puso un ejercicio muy simple este era que identificáramos

los pasos de la mitosis, en pareja, rápidamente agarre el microscopio del escritorio del profesor y lo deje en el pupitre.

-¿Las damas primero?-pregunte

-Ok, pásame la primera diapositiva- ajuste rápidamente el campo de visión. Examinó por un momento y luego dijo- Profase

- ¿Te importa si lo miró?-le pregunte, ya que deseaba saber si estaba en lo correcto, extendí la mano y ella me dio la diapositiva. Observe y me di

cuenta que estaba bien, rápidamente escribí el resultado en la hoja, y puse la siguiente diapositiva después de observar un momento dije

-Anafase

-¿Puedo mirar?- me pregunto Bella

-Claro- le dije y le pase el microscopio, aunque me daba un poco de risa ya que yo le había dicho lo mismo-¿Estoy en lo correcto?

-Si, estas bien ¿Me pasas la última diapositiva?-al decir esto rápidamente se la tendí la mano y sin querer rozamos la mano, cuando su piel toco mi

piel sentí como un carga eléctrica y una atracción muy fuerte por ella, ella solo volteo a verme y se sonrojo. Después de tan solo unos segundos

de haberla visto dijo- Interface -yo solo lo apunte porque confié en su palabra.

-Hemos terminado, muy rápido-le dije volteando a ver a otros compañeros que aún no terminaban, Mike miraba una y otra vez el microscopio

tratando de ver que fase de la mitosis era. Cuando voltee de nuevo a nuestro lugar me percate que Bella me estaba observando, cuando me

quede mirándola solo se sonrojo y volteo hacia otro lugar-Bella ¿por qué no le decimos al Sr. Banner que hemos terminado y a ver si nos deja

salir?

Ella solo me quedo mirando y respondió

-Ok vamos-Tomo la hoja y me acompaño, la deje pasar primero y me quede embobado con el movimiento tan sensual de sus caderas.

-Edward creo que deberías dejar a Isabella observar-dijo el profesor aunque por dentro tenia unos pensamientos muy pervertidos hacia bella,

maldito viejo dije para mi mismo, bloquee sus pensamientos y le corregí

-Bella, identifico dos de las diapositivas Sr. Banner- se quedo sorprendido, y se dio cuenta de que había recalcado el nombre de Bella

-Oh es cierto eso?-preguntó

-Claro, iba en un curso avanzado en Alaska-"Muy inteligente la chica y sobre todo tiene muy buen cuerpo" ayayay por más que trataba de

bloquear los pensamientos, este profesor casi me los gritaba.

-Entonces estuvo bien que la sentara al lado del joven Edward- me alagó y luego prosiguió-bueno pueden retirarse no quiero que distraigan a los

demás-dicho esto regresamos por las mochilas y salimos los dos. Cuando ya estábamos afuera le pregunte.

-¿A donde te gustaría ir?- a lo que ella respondió

-Vamos a la cafetería, creo que me esta dando hambre- asentí y los dos nos fuimos a la cafetería no podía creer que estuviera tan cerca de ella

después de haber estado tan lejos el primer día de clases, ella pidió un refresco y una pizza y yo lo mismo. Yo por supuesto que pagué aunque

ella hice un pucherito, cuando le dije que yo pagaría y agregó

-Para la otra me toca a mi- me reí, entonces habría otra vez, ante esto sonreí aun más-¿Te parece bien esta mesa?

-Esa es excelente- le dije y puse las cosas en ella, abrí su soda se la pase y después abrí la mía.

-¿Siempre eres así de caballeroso?- me dijo, esta chica si que era muy rara pensé para mi mismo, nunca respondía con lo que todas hubieran

respondido, tal vez por eso me gustaba, momento dije me gustaba oh no ya me estaba enamorando de ella y solo habíamos hablado un día.

* * *

_**Espero y les guste este nuevo capitulo, no he tenido tiempo de escribir , porque tengo que estudiar para el examen de admisión, pero **_

_**prometo cuando tenga tiempo subire otro capitulo, no olviden dejar los reviews, y gracias por lo que escriben.**_


	5. ¿Alucinaciones?

**Cap 5. ¿Alucinaciones?**

**Edward POV**

No, apenas si la conozco me dije a mi mismo.

- Pues supongo que si, si a esto le llamas ser caballeroso- respondí con un encogimiento de hombros, cuando le dije esto vi su cara de nuevo; le vi

arrugar la nariz como si le molestase algún olor, y luego sus ojos se agrandaron, se paro de su asiento y solo dijo:

- Creo, que iré al baño- asentí y la vi irse rápidamente de la cafetería, espere un rato pero no regreso; me dije a mi mismo "un momento más

Edward" pero el timbre sonó así que tuve que irme a las siguientes clases, las clases se pasaron volando. Hoy me tocaba entrenamiento así que

me fui directo a las canchas. Cuando llegue ya estaban todos los muchachos del equipo y el entrenador no había llegado todavía, así que como yo

era el capitán los puse a correr alrededor de la cancha para calentar, cuando el entrenador llego nos puso a intercambiar las pelotas corriendo,

nos separo en dos grupos, nos pusimos a jugar entre nosotros, pero justo cuando clavaba el balón en la canasta mire a las gradas y allí estaba

Bella con una hermosa sonrisa en la cara, cuando estuve ya en el suelo volví a voltear pero ya no estaba. Debió de ser mi imaginación ya hasta

tenia alucinaciones, seguí con el juego y ganamos. Después me dirigí a las vestidores, me di un baño, agarre de mi casillero mi mochila y fui rumbo

al estacionamiento, y de nuevo me volvió a pasar, distinguí a bella entre los arboles, pero volvió a desaparecer, oh no ya me estoy volviendo loco

pensé, abrí mi volvo, puse música y arranque, mientras iba por la carretera solo pensaba en Bella, esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, mi madre me esperaba como siempre con la comida ya lista, hoy había hecho lasaña comí rápido, me despedí de Esme y

luego salí rumbo a el taller, este empleo me estaba ayudando demasiado, ganaba excelente, Mike siempre decía que gracias a mi llegaban más

personas pero siempre lo tomaba como broma. Estacione el auto y entre al taller.

-Oh, Edward ayúdame con esto- me dijo Mike desde el otro pasillo.

-Claro- conteste y lo encontré acomodando las piezas que habían llegado, entre los dos rápidamente organizamos todo.

-Que bueno que llegaste temprano hoy - me dijo - Ah y por cierto la sensual de Tanya paso por aquí hace un rato y como no te encontró me dijo

que le marcaras a este número- me comento sosteniendo un papelito en la mano

-Gracias por el recado, otra cosa Mike recuerda que tienes novia, deja de estar ligando con Tanya, ya sabes que ella es como una hermana para

mi y si te metes con ella te metes conmigo-le dije sosteniendo el papel y con una mirada fría. Tanya era la hija de Billy Black el mejor amigo de

Carlisle nos llevamos conociendo desde pequeños era alta rubia de pelo rojizo y con excelente cuerpo, me imagino que por eso Mike siempre le

decía sensual a mi amiga. Salí del taller y marqué el número y empezó a sonar, a los cinco segundos contestó.

-Buenas tardes ¿Tanya?- al escuchar su voz la reconocí, pero que tal si me equivocaba, por eso mejor me asegure.

-Si soy yo jajaja que rápido me reconoces-contesto

-Por supuesto, como olvidar tu insoportable voz-le dije de broma

-Mmm Edward me estoy enojando contigo eh- se escuchaba a modo de broma

-Oh claro, como si no me quisieras jajaja, oye y ya pasando a otro tema para que te puedo servir

-Bueno, ammm quería invitarte a la Push mañana, hace mucho que no pasas por aquí y la verdad es que te extraño un poquito.

-¿Poquito? uy si es poquito no iré -estalle en carcajadas

-¿Vas a venir?-me pregunto

-Claro nada más deja preguntarle al Sr. Newton si puedo salir temprano ok- mientras le iba diciendo esto, me fui a buscarlo.

-Esta bien, te espero-tape el teléfono con una mano y fui a buscar al padre de Mike para preguntarle:

-Sr. Newton, quería pedirle permiso para que mañana me deje salir temprano, le prometo que le repongo el día sábado-el se me quedo mirando

un momento y después contesto.

-Claro Edward, y no es necesario que repongas el día, nunca me has pedido permiso y te mereces un descanso- le sonreí y le di las gracias,

destape el teléfono y le confirme a Tanya que iría mañana a la Push.

Durante el resto de la tarde, atendimos a todas las personas que llegaron al taller. Cuando llegue a mi casa me fui directo a darme un baño, ya

que estaba todo lleno de grasa. Me puse una toalla alrededor, y rápidamente entre a mi cuarto. Estaba todo oscuro así que busque a tientas el

apagador y la volví a ver allí parada en la esquina, bajo la luz de la luna, con las manos en la cara, pero cuando encendí la luz se esfumo. Busque

una pijama cómoda, y me acosté en la cama, pero al acordarme de todas las alucinaciones que había tenido de Bella, no pude hacer otra cosa que

ponerme a componer una melodía que salía a cada pensamiento que tenia de ella. Así me la pase toda la noche hasta que caí rendido. Esa noche

tuve el mismo sueño de hace semanas, aunque en este ya no estaba mi novia muerta, sino que estaba Bella a unos cuantos metros de mi, y

viéndome con esos ojos color chocolate que tanto me gustaban.

* * *

_**Bueno Chics esperamos que les guste este capitulo, sus reviews con sus opiniones son muy valiosos, para asi poder decidir que rumbo **_

_**tomar en la historia, perdon por la tardanza lo que pasa es que me estoy apunto de graduar y con lo examenes finales no habia podido **_

_**escribir, esperamos escribir pronto el siguiente capitulo. Perdonen por no subirlo ayer es que tuve un error, pero aqui esta...**_


	6. Cobarde

**Hola chics perdonen la tardanza, esperamos que les guste este capítulo**

**Cap 6. Cobarde**

**Bella POV**

Al entrar a la cafetería todos se nos quedaron viendo, esto se repetía cada que llegábamos a un nuevo colegio, pero por supuesto esta no fue la

excepción, los alumnos casi estaban babeando por nosotras y que decir de las chicas que se comían vivos a Emmet y Jasper pero por supuesto que

Rosalie y Alice llevaban de la mano a sus chicos, como si alguien fuera capaz de querer separarlos, ellas eran muy hermosas y no tenían de que

preocuparse.

Fue entonces cuando lo vi un chico de cabello cobrizo, alto, de unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, llevaba su cabello despeinado, pero eso no

fue lo que me hizo verlo, era la cara de frustración con la que nos veía. Nos sentamos un momento en una mesa, bastante retirada de los humano,

después tocó el timbre y cada uno se dirigió a la clase que nos tocaba, mi primera clase era Biología antes de entrar me fui a retocar al baño,

aunque no era muy vanidosa que digamos eso déjenselo a mis dos hermanas. Me fui al salón correspondiente, el profesor apenas iba llegando así

que aproveche para presentarme:

-Buenos días, disculpe profesor soy Isabella Swan, la nueva estudiante de intercambio- oh claro que tenía que decir que era de intercambio ya que

según antes estudiábamos en Alaska.

-Mucho gusto y bienvenida a esta clase, espero que sea de su agrado- este profesor, de verdad que me comía con la mirada, pero yo simplemente

ignore la doble intención de sus palabras, ya me había acostumbrado a esas miradas de lujuria que siempre me dedicaban los hombres. Abrió la

puerta y me dejo pasar primero, le mostré el papel que me habían dado para que firmara mi asistencia e inmediatamente me lo firmó- Puede

sentarse en el único lugar disponible.

Agarre mi mochila y me dirigí al asiento el último a la derecha, ahí estaba el mismo chico de la cafetería, su cara mostraba amabilidad, rápidamente

limpio el lugar contiguo, pero claro como mis reflejos eran desarrollados me percate de ese gesto, guardó un dibujo que estaba realizando, era

hermoso, un prado muy hermoso, pero se veía que todavía no lo terminaba, me senté en la silla pero en ese momento el aire se coló por la

ventana, haciendo que la esencia del chico me golpeara en la cara, su olor era realmente irresistible, olía muy bien, lo primero que pensé fue

lanzármele encima, pero sabia que esa no era la mejor manera de conseguir su sangre, así que me limite a hallar una manera de persuadirlo y

matarlo, pero el no tenia la culpa de nada, me lo decía una y otra vez, y tantos años luchando con ese monstruo interior que llevaba dentro, ese

que solo se alimentaba con sangre humana, de pronto el chico se presento conmigo, su voz era muy hermosa para que acabara con el se llamaba

Edward Cullen, no, no podría hacerle esto a mi familia a Charlie, a mis hermanos, no definitivamente no lo podía hacer. Me limite a asentir con la

cabeza, y mirar el pizarrón, pero su sangre era en verdad tan dulce, olía a esencia de bosque, podía sentir en la garganta su sabor, pero que

mensa era, no tenia por que respirar, así que deje de respirar, aunque el sabor estaba impregnado en mi garganta sentía un escozor en la misma,

nunca antes en mi vida se me había hecho tan larga esa hora, tenia que salir del salón pero si salía seguramente lo asustaría y pensaría mal de mi,

así que en cuanto sonará el timbre me saldría de la clase, ya falta poco Bella aguanta me decía una y otra vez, por fin después de una eternidad el

timbre sonó y salí rápidamente del aula.

Fui a hablar con Alice de lo que había sucedido en la clase, y le dije que sería mejor irme a la casa, todos mis hermanos en cuanto escucharon lo

que pasaba, salieron todos de sus clases y se dirigieron al aparcamiento, Rosalie me llevo en su convertible a casa, allí pudimos dialogar mejor las

cosas, les dije que no podría seguir en el mismo lugar que aquel chico que su fragancia me volvía loca, así que antes de que llegara mi padre tome

la decisión de regresar a Alaska con mis tíos Los Denalí, mis hermanos trataron de hacerme entrar en razón diciéndome que lo remediaríamos,

Jasper y Rosalie decían que lo mejor era matarlo, de esta manera se resolvería el problema. Pero yo claramente soy muy testaruda, aparte el no

tenía la culpa de ser tan apetecible para mi, sin decir más agarre mis cosas salí de ahí, me fui en el convertible de Rose ya que este era más rápido.

En el camino me hablo mi padre diciéndome que ellos irían conmigo, pero yo le dije que no era necesario, que mis hermanos siguieran yendo normal

a las clases, por otro lado si desapareciéramos de la noche a la mañana, el muchacho creería que todo era su culpa, después de esa mirada

asesina que le di en la clase de Biología seguro que seguiría muy asustado.

Los Denalí me recibieron muy bien, yo solo me dedique a salir a pasear por los alrededores, Kate, Irina, Carmen y Eleazar, ellos eran muy

comprensivos, no me preguntaron porque estaba sola, al contrario hicieron como si no pasara nada en absoluto, Jacob por otro lado estaba

encantadísimo con mi visita, el si me preguntaba que cual era el motivo de mi estadía en su casa, en el fondo yo sabía que Jacob me quería como

algo más, pero yo nunca dejaba que en nuestra relación de amigos se diera algo más. Pero ese día se había empeñado en pasar prácticamente

todo el día conmigo, aunque era muy divertido y me hacia reír de vez en cuando; me sentía incomoda a su lado.

Yo me encontraba pérdida en mis pensamientos, pensando una y otra vez en esos ojos tan hermosos, en lo que guardaba detrás de esa mirada

tan amable y por supuesto en como se sentiría mi boca en su suave piel y su deliciosa sangre en mi garganta; estaba recostada en mi cama,

cuando sentí que alguien entraba al cuarto, no tarde ni dos segundos en adivinar de quien se trataba.

-Jacob-ahí estaba parado en mi puerta, pidiendo permiso para pasar.

-Hola Bella, quisiera hablar contigo un momento- oh no, que no fuera lo que yo estaba pensando.

-Claro, pasa- inmediatamente lo tenía sentado en mi cama.

-Bella, hace mucho tiempo que he querido decirte esto, y se que tu en el fondo sabes esto,- ay no esto sonaba como una declaración, entonces se

me acerco un poco y me miro a los ojos- pero me gustaría ser directo contigo, desde que te conocí, me he enamorado de ti, de tu sonrisa, tus ojos,

tu forma de ser, y otras tanta cualidades que tienes, no se si mi amor es correspondido, pero me gustaría que dejaras de sufrir, tu familia te quiere

Bella, y no me gustaría que por un insignificante problema, te alejaras de ellos- Jacob tenía razón quien era Edward Cullen, un extraño capaz de

quitarme del lado de mi familia, no era justo que por ello, me alejara de mi familia.

-Jacob, tu sabes que solo te veo como un amigo, y me apena tanto no poder corresponderte de la manera que tu quisieras, y en cuanto a lo de mi

familia tienes razón, ese problema no es ninguno que no pueda solucionar, yo soy fuerte y debo de enfrentar esto por mi familia, gracias, de verdad

que muchas gracias, esto era lo que necesitaba para regresar- finalizando mi última frase, le di un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, y me levante

de la cama, sabia que ya era muy tarde pero necesitaba verlos, haberme alejado de mi familia era lo peor que pude haber hecho, voltee a ver a

Jacob, diciéndole con la mirada lo que quería hacer.

-No te preocupes bella, anda ve con tu familia, por mi familia no te preocupes yo les avisaré-asentí con la cabeza, arregle mi pertenencias, le di otro

abrazo a Jacob y me subí al auto. Sabía que Alice no vería esto, así que en realidad era una sorpresa mi regreso.

**¿Qué les pareció? diganme y dejenlo en reviews. Espero que les haya gustado**

**Este capi va dedicado a todos ustedes**

_**Paullete-Cullen, miadharu28,veronick, Tina Masen,Yami Natasha Cullen Swan, jkrf123, espero que me digan que les pareció el capitulo**_

**Lo quisimos poner desde el punto de Bella para aclarar los sentimientos de ella, el siguiente capi, también es de ella, espero que les guste, y esperamos subir pronto el próximo capi**

**ATTE. YERAPOTTER ALECULLEN Y GABY PATTINSON  
**


	7. Obsesión

**Cap 7. Obsesión**

**Bella POV**

Pase el camino cantando canciones en el carro, cuando aparque en el porshe de la entrada mi familia se materializo de inmediato en la puerta de

mi auto, abrí la puerta y Emmet me dio un gran abrazo de oso, Alice estaba dando saltitos de la emoción, mi padre solo me dirigió una sonrisa,

corrí a abrazar a Rosalie, ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y Jasper estaba ya recogiendo mis pequeñas maletas, cuando hubo dejado todo me dio

un abrazo y me dijo – Te extrañamos tanto Bella, que bueno que has vuelto.

-Yo también los extrañe, pero ahora basta de emociones, necesitamos hablar sobre lo que hare de ahora en adelante- mi padre nos dirigió a la

sala.

Después de dialogar un rato sobre el tema, llegue a la conclusión que tenía que hacerle frente al problema, por eso en la noche me dedique a

cazar, hasta estar realmente llena; me dormí un poco, ya que necesitaba un descanso, en esos momento realmente me olvidaba de todo, solo me

dedicaba a caer en un profundo sueño. (N/A: Bella duerme, pero muy poco, ya que es mitad humano recuerden).

Me desperté temprano, la ropa ya la tenía como siempre acomodada en el cajón de mi cama, me di un baño con agua caliente, esto hizo que se

me relajaran los músculos, me puse los jeans azules y la blusa rosa que Alice me había dejado, y cuando estuve lista baje. Ahí ya estaban todos

mis hermanos, en verdad estaba muy nerviosa, pero gracias a las habilidades de mi hermano Jasper, poco a poco iba tranquilizándome.

Todos ellos tenían cara de preocupación por lo cual les dije – Chicos y esas caras, de verdad que ya estoy grande y tengo el presentimiento que

todo va a salir bien- les di una de mis mejores sonrisas

-Ay, Bella como me gustaría a veces ver tu futuro, de verdad de esa manera me aseguraría de todo, pero solo diré una cosa, yo se que eres fuerte

y como tu dijiste todo saldrá bien- Alice como siempre se ponía frustrada ante todo esto de no poder ver mi futuro, ya que yo era un bicho raro.

-Hey chicos, será mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde- dijo Emmet, corriendo para abrir su Jeep, todos nos iríamos hoy en él por lo cuál

Emmet estaba de mejor humor.

Cuando llegamos, el volvo plateado no se encontraba ahí, me despedí de mis hermanos asegurándoles que todo iba a estar bien, tome un

profundo respiro y me dirigí a la clase de Biología, los chicos inmediatamente empezaron a querer a entablar plática conmigo, pero yo solo saque

mi libro de Cumbres Borrascosas y me puse a leer mientras empezaba la clase. A los pocos minutos escuche su voz en el pasillo, guarde

rápidamente mi libro, aguante la respiración y me puse a mirar por la ventana. El solo se sentó y sacó la libreta en donde llevaba el dibujo que no

había terminado la primera vez que lo vi, ahí fue donde aproveche para presentarme, el me miraba confundido, hicimos una practica sobre las

fases de la mitosis, terminamos pronto, me pregunto que por que no había venido y yo le dije que por asuntos familiares, este chico realmente era

muy interesante e inteligente. Corrigió al profesor cuando me llamo Isabella diciéndole que me gustaba más Bella. Como el profesor nos dejo salir

temprano me pregunto que a donde me gustaría ir, le dije que a la cafetería, allí me compro una pizza y una soda, claro que yo le insistí en pagarla

, pero no acepto, me destapo la soda , era muy caballeroso, estaba muy tranquila, pero como ya llevaba mucho de no respirar frente a el respire, y

de nuevo su esencia me volvió loca, aunque me supe controlar era igual de irresistible, mejor decidí alejarme, diciéndole que iba al baño, fui a las

canchas a tomar un respiro no regrese por miedo de perder el control, estuve ahí por un buen tiempo, cuando lo vi entrar iba con su uniforme de

entrenamiento, se veía tan guapo, decidí quedarme un rato ahí, estaba demasiado alejada para que me llegara su olor, como era el capitán del

equipo, puso a los demás chicos a calentar, cuando llego el entrenador los separo en dos grupos y se pusieron a jugar, Edward era el mejor

jugador sin duda, hacia infinidad de maniobras, canastas desde lejos, pasaba la pelota de un lado a otro para que el otro equipo no pudiera

adueñarse del balón, entonces fue cuando sentí su mirada, oh no me había visto, me aleje rápidamente y desde mi escondite vi como volteaba de

un lado a otro, buscándome. A los pocos minutos se fue a los vestidores y salí inmediatamente de ese lugar.

Me fui a los alrededores del bosque, para verlo salir, se que suena muy obsesivo, pero necesitaba volver a verlo, cuando estaba en el

estacionamiento volteo al lugar en donde estaba, me escondí entre los arbustos, y el solo sacudió su cabeza , arranco su auto y se fue.

-¿Qué estas haciendo ahí? Acaso quieres jugar a las escondidas, ¿Por qué no me avisaste?- me dijo Emmet, rápidamente me pare y subí al auto

sin decirle nada. No se que pasaría con mi casi vida a partir de ahora pero estaba segura que Edward Cullen se estaba volviendo una Obsesión

para mi.

**Otro capi esperamos que les guste, dejen sus reviews son importantes!!!!**


	8. La Push

**Chics disculpen por la tardanza,pero ya saben andaba de vacaciones, y con muchas cosas que hacer, perdonme bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo y espero que lo disfruten, dejen sus reviews para saber que les parecio, ya tengo una idea lo que sucedera más adelante.**

**Atentamente**

**Yerapotter Alecullen  
**

* * *

**Cap 8. La Push**

**Edward POV**

Me desperté con un torrencial de lluvia en mi ventana. Voltee a ver la hora, todavía me quedaba mucho tiempo así que sin decir más me

desespérese y entre al baño a lavarme la cara. Después de haberme lavado los dientes y vestirme con lo primero que encontré, baje a desayunar,

Esme me había dejado el desayuno listo así que solo me tarde unos 5 minutos en calentar la comida, me senté en el sillón un rato después de

haber comido. Cuando ya faltaba poco para entrar a la escuela agarre las llaves y me subí a mi volvo, arranque el auto y a toda velocidad me

dirigí a la escuela.

Cuando llegue ya casi todo el estacionamiento estaba lleno, baje del auto mis pertenencias y me dirigí a mi primera clase, cuando iba ya casi

llegando me tope con uno de los chicos del equipo en el camino.

-Ey Edward el entrenador me dijo que te avisara que el entrenamiento de

hoy sería más temprano, ya sabes el partido es el viernes y quiere que nos preparemos para aplastarlos- me informó Justin cuando iba caminando

por el pasillo.

-Ok, te veo luego- seguí caminando y entre al salón, el profesor todavía no había llegado así que saque el ipod y me puse a escuchar música,

después de 15 minutos el profesor llegó, me quite rápidamente los audífonos y preste atención a la clase, el tema era fácil, el profesor me paso al

frente para resolver uno de los problemas, era uno de los más largos pero a mi se me facilitaba mucho, tarde unos minutos, después paso a otros

de mis compañeros, Tyler por supuesto no pudo resolverlo, este chico no le entraba nada en la cabeza, debo decir que aunque era uno de mis

amigos era muy burro con toda la extensión de la palabra. Después de todos los intentos fallidos de mi amigo el timbre sonó y nos fuimos a la

cafetería agarre solo una manzana y me fui a sentar con el resto del equipo.

- Hola chicos, ¿que tal el día?-les pregunte a los muchachos, debo decir que me di cuenta de la cara que tenía Mike y no pude resistir burlarme un

poco de él. Pero antes de que siquiera formulara una palabra me respondió lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-Ni me preguntes-dijo Mike

-Uh que mal genio te cargas hoy Mike-le dije, dándole un zape en la cabeza.

-Es solo que hoy lo rechazó la chica nueva-dijo Tyler, a lo cual Mike solo le dirigió una mirada asesina

-¿Cómo? –pregunte con cara de asombro, a Mike raramente lo rechazaban

-Como escuchaste Edward, en la clase de Idiomas, Mike estaba justo detrás de…..- me decía Justin

-Calla-dijo Mike de inmediato-deja que le explique yo como estuvieron las cosas, ya que a mi fue que me rechazaron no a ti

-Entonces dime-no era chismoso, pero esto en realidad era interesantísimo podría simplemente leerle la mente pero no era lo mismo.

-Ok, deja que se los explique, no se si ya sabían que la clase de idiomas me toca con Isabella Swan- no se porque pero el solo hecho de imaginar

que Mike tenía una clase con ella, me daba envidia y coraje al mismo tiempo-bueno pues yo me siento en el pupitre de atrás, de verdad chicos esa

chica esta buenísima, su figura es de una modelo…- cuando dijo esto tenía la manzana justo en mi mano, y esta ante la fuerza de mi mano

empezaba a aplastarse a tal manera de estar apunto de explotar, tenia unas ganas de pegarle a Mike, pero ¿Por qué? si ella no era nada mío,

contrólate Edward me dije a mi mismo, no quería espiar en los pensamientos de Mike por que si no de seguro si que no me la pensaría dos veces

para pegarle un puñetazo, trate de seguir escuchando su historia, pero en un intento de despejarme un poco de todo voltee a la mesa que se

encontraba en la esquina y allí estaba ella sentada con todos sus hermanos, me quede mirándola un rato y ella me sostuvo la mirada, después de

un corto tiempo con su pelo escondió su rostro de mis ojos, aparte la mirada de la mesa, pero no podía sacarme su mirada de mi cabeza

-…en eso se le cayeron sus cosas, y yo por supuesto como buen caballero le recogí los libros, cuando se disponía a salir le cerre el paso para

proponerle ir al cine pero ella dijo que tenia muchas cosas que hacer, que sus hermanos tenían planeado ir de campamento, así que eso fue todo

nada más me rechazo-concluyó Mike.

-Oh si claro Mike, pero eso a tu ego no le sirve de nada, que una chica te rechace una salida es muy feo, y aparte yo estaba justo detrás de

ustedes cuando según tu la estabas invitando al cine y déjame decirte que esa chica si tiene carácter, mira que darte un golpe en la parte sensible

uhhh –le contraataco Tyler.

Los chicos estallaron en carcajadas por lo que dijo Tyler y Mike solo agachó la cabeza pero no dijo nada más.

-¡Ey! Mike anda cuéntanos la verdadera historia- dijo Justin dándole palmadas en la espalda a Mike

-Ya chicos déjenlo en paz creo que ya la chica nueva se encargo de bajarle el autoestima, no puedo creer que al playboy Mike le bajaran los

humitos de esa manera..- siguió Tyler echándole más leña al fuego. En ese momento Mike miro con odio a Tyler y le propino un golpe, Tyler se lo

regreso y empezaron a pelearse en medio de la cafetería. Me dio tanto gusto que Tyler le pegara a Mike ya que yo estaba apunto de hacer eso,

pero claro yo no tenia una ningún motivo, cierto varios escondidos pero ninguno que justificara el porque de los golpes, así que deje que le diera

unos cuantos derechazos, los alumnos se empezaron a amontonar y si no hacia pronto algo los podrían expulsar, y no habría juego el viernes. Así

que tome mi papel de capitán.

–YA BASTA TYLER, MIKE, DEJEN DE ESTAR PELEANDO COMO MARIQUITAS, Y LEVANTENSE EN ESTE MOMENTO DE AHÍ- dije con voz fuerte al mismo

tiempo que los separaba, los chicos siguieron mirándose con odio pero se incorporaron rápidamente. Los alumnos nada más se quedaron viendo y

poco a poco fueron despejando el lugar del pleito.

-El empezó-dijo Tyler rápidamente para zafarse del problema

-Callate Tyler, tanto tú como Mike tienen la culpa-dije de manera cortante. Los demás chicos solo se quedaron mirando en silencio como arreglaba

las cosas, cuando tomaba el papel de capitán en verdad me temían.

-Pero el fue el que empezó con esos insultos-Mike dijo

-Mira Mike tú tienes la culpa por decir mentiras-Mike iba hablar pero yo seguí como si nada-no lo niegues si hubieras estado en el lugar de Tyler tu

hubieras hecho lo mismo, y tú no cantes victoria Tyler por que tu también no debiste de seguir echándole leña al fuego, sabes que ni tú

agüantarias esa carrilla-Los dos solo asintieron -Ahora de castigo mañana se quedaran entrenando unas horas mas que los otros chicos -pusieron

mala cara pero no dijeron nada más y se sentaron.

-Uy capi me das miedo-dijo Justin bromeando y haciendo como si temblara. Yo solo gire mis ojos- pero que bien que ya estés más despierto

-¿Cómo que despierto?-dije frunciendo el ceño

-No lo niegues Edward cuando nos sentamos en la mesa estabas no se como muy distraído-todos los chicos voltearon para escuchar la respuesta

-Tonterías –dije. Ahora fue Justin el que giro los ojos-No es nada, lo que pasa es que el partido se acerca y ya saben como me pongo de

pensativo, tratando de crear nuevas jugadas -oh si eso estaba bien de seguro se lo creerían, aunque la razón ni se acercaba a eso.

-Oh cierto no te preocupes de seguro que los aplastaremos, bueno capi ya me voy- dijo al mismo tiempo que hacia un saludo como genera

l-después de esta clase nos vemos en el entrenamiento chicos.

-Bueno yo también me voy, nos vemos chicos porque la profesora de Mate no me aguantara otra llegada tarde- respondió Mike, tomando las

cosas de su lugar y retirándose.

Me despedí de el resto de los chicos y fui a mi casillero a sacar los cuadernos que ocuparía para la siguiente clase, me pase mis manos por mi pelo

y fui a el taller de artes, me la pase dibujando paisajes. Cuando tocó el timbre fui a los vestidores del gimnasio ahí ya estaban casi todos, abrí el

casillero, saque el uniforme y me lo puse rápidamente, el entrenador nos puso a calentar, después planeamos las jugadas que haríamos en el

partido, en las cuales yo tenía que dar la señal para ejecutarlas, nos dividimos y empezamos a jugar unos contra otros, el entrenador nos informó

que ese partido llegarían entrenadores de las grandes ligas, para reclutar nuevos jugadores, yo no tenía intención de seguir en el mundo de

basquetbol, quería estudiar medicina, por lo tanto no estaba interesado en esa parte, pero los demás chicos se esforzaron más cuando

escucharon la noticia.

Cuando terminamos el entrenamiento estábamos demasiado agotados, nos fuimos a los vestidores casi a rastras, distinguimos a las porristas

dándonos ánimos desde las gradas, nos fuimos a las regaderas, tome una ducha rápidamente, ya que tenía que ir un rato al trabajo y después a

la Push para ver a Tanya. Tome la toalla, me cambie y salí, aunque como siempre me retrase un poco ya que Jessica me esperaba para

despedirse, me dio un beso en la mejilla, Bella observaba esto con… "enojo" desde el otro lado del aparcamiento me aparte de Jessica tan pronto

como vi su reacción y me subí a mi volvo.

Le avise Esme que no me daría tiempo de llegar a la casa, luego le dije que me daría una vuelta por la Push, Esme solo me recordó como siempre

que comiera algo, yo solo voltee los ojos, mi madre no entendía que ya no era un niño, pero siempre le agradecería por preocuparse por mi. Con

mi forma de conducir llegue rápido al taller, me baje del auto y me fui directo a mi área de trabajo.

Allí ya se encontraba Mike, debo decir que para ser Miércoles había muchas personas esperando, le pregunte al Sr. Newton si me necesitaba, le

dije que podría posponer mi paseo con Tanya, pero el dijo que no me preocupará que todo estaba en orden. Cuando me fui me quede tranquilo ya

que algunos dijeron que como no era muy importante el daño de sus autos, volverían mañana.

-Ey Mike encárgate de este auto, porque se me hace tarde- dije dándole los desarmadores a Mike

-Ok, pero cámbiate chico, mira nada más como quedaste después de arreglar el auto de esa chica- dijo mirando de reojo a una muchacha que

había venido por un cambio de motor, aunque su auto no lo necesitase, alegaba que de repente se quedaba parada en mitad de la carretera.

-Tienes razón-le conteste mirando mi aspecto, todo engrasado de los zapatos hasta las manos, le pedí prestado el baño a los Newton para

ducharme, ya listo, me despedí de ellos y maneje hacia la Push. El paisaje para ir a la reserva era agradable, ya que pasabas por los alrededores

de la playa y por el bosque. Me estacione enfrente de la casa, cuando me disponía a salir vi asomarse por la ventana a Tanya. Baje del auto y ella

ya estaba esperándome con la puerta abierta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Edward-dijo dándome una enorme abrazo-Que bueno que viniste

-¿No te dije que lo haría?- le pregunte

- Cierto, pero hay veces que me cancelas-dijo haciendo un puchero

- Ok, pero lo importante es que estoy aquí, y bueno ¿que tienes pensado hacer?

-Pues ir a dar una vuelta en la playa, tengo muchas cosas que contarte, ya sabes mi padre con todas esas historias raras, como voy en la escuela,

la razón por la que nuestros padres esta enojados, en fin son muchas cosas-dijo

-Excelente idea, que te parece si lo hacemos desde este momento -le dije

-Muy buena idea nada más le aviso a Billy y ahorita vengo-dijo esto metiéndose a su casa y regreso en menos de un minuto-Listo

-Bueno soy todo oídos

-Me haces sentir como si yo todo el tiempo hablase, pero bueno empezare con lo de Billy, ya sabes que acaba de llegar ese tal Charlie como jefe

de policía de Forks ¿verdad?

-Si claro, pero que tiene que ver eso- le dije. Empecé a leer los pensamientos de Tanya, ya que se me hacia más fácil comprender todo lo que me

contaba. "mucho, mi viejo si que esta loco, mira que pensar"

-Mmm, pues Billy sigue con todo eso de sus supersticiones, y me conto una de las leyendas de la Push , en donde existen los seres mitológicos, ya

sabes los lobos y vampiros, el caso es que según él, los Swan son vampiros, yo obviamente me la paso repitiéndole que eso es imposible, pero ya

sabes como es mi padre, y le ha dicho a tu padre que no entable conversaciones con el jefe de policía, y por supuesto tu padre le dijo que eran

puras tonterías de él.

-Pues si que tiene razón, como si en este mundo existiesen cosas así- empecé a reír con ganas y ella me siguió- y pensó "Si que es verdad, pero

no comprendo por que los otros chicos también dice lo mismo"

-¿Cómo…-pregunte

-¿Cómo qué?- me dijo Tanya con una mueca en la cara, ops había metido la pata. Tonto Edward me dije a mi mismo

-Mmm- que le podría decir , solo conteste tus pensamientos, lógico que no,piensa Edward

-Edward ya dime ándale-

-Nada, solo que me preguntaba ¿Cómo se le ocurren tantas cosas al viejo Billy?

-uy eso ni yo lo se, se la pasa diciendo lo mismo siempre, lo que no me explico es porque los demás chicos le prestan tanta atención a todas estas

leyendas. Mira que decir que los Swan son vampiros-giro los ojos

-Pues vampiros no creo que sean, porque como me explicas que estén rodeados de tantos humanos pero eso si los Swan y los Hale van a mi

escuela y por lo que he visto son chicos muy raros ¿Sabes?

-Raros por qué

-Por que he visto que no comen, y ni siquiera se relacionan con ninguno de los otros alumnos, siempre se sientan en una mesa y hablan entre

ellos. Todos tienen una belleza impresionante parecen modelos sacados de una revista, sus caras son pálidas, aunque hay una de ellas que es

muy bella también, aunque a ella se le ve su piel tan suave, y se sonroja de vez en cuando…-le estaba contando pero instintivamente estaba

recordando cada detalle del rostro de Bella y mis pensamientos se fueron al día en que hicimos la practica de Biología

-Tierra llamando a Edward-dijo Tanya moviendo su mano en mi cara

-Ey si estoy en tierra-le dije con una mueca en la cara

-Es parecías un tonto sonriendo, y aparte te hablaba y ni siquiera me respondías-me dijo- creo que esa chica te gusta

-Que tonterías dices Tanya-dije enojado

-Uh vez te enojaste, cuando uno se enoja es que le están diciendo la verdad

-ya estuvo bien Tanya, no digas tonterías.-dije parándome en seco y dándole la espalda mirando hacia otro lado. Aunque no podía negarme a mi

mismo que me encantaba, me fascinaba u una sonrisa se asomo por mi rostro al recodar su hermoso rostro sonrojado.

* * *

**Espero subir pronto el proximo capi. Saludos a tods y muchas gracias por tenerme paciencia**


	9. El Chupete

**Hola chics aqui les traemos un nuevo capitulo. Esperamos que les guste**

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 9 El chupete**

**Edward POV**

Tanya no volvió a mencionar el tema de los Cullen y le agradeci, ya que yo sabia solo una cosa Bella Swan me gustaba ya aunque me dolía

aceptarlo, ni siquiera mi antigua novia había alcanzado la adoración que yo le tenía a ella, nos las pasamos hablando de temas triviales como la

escuela y otros temas sin mucha importancia cuando me fije en la hora ya eran más de la 9:00 así que me despedí del viejo Billy. Cuando llegue a

la casa no había nadie, esto se debía seguramente a que Carlisle había llevado a cenar a Esme (cuando tenia tiempo libre siempre lo aprovechaba

con mi madre).

Me acosté pero en medio de los sueños tuve uno muy real en el que Bella con su cara de Ángel me miraba con el ceño fruncido en un rincón de mi

cuarto, bañada en la luz de la luna, cuando se dio cuenta que la veía solo abrió los ojos como platos y me miro extrañada. Yo solo murmure lo

único que se me vino a la cabeza – Hasta en mis sueños eres tan hermosa Mi Bella- ella solo me sonrió, camino hasta llegar a sentarse en mi

cama.

Luego una sonrisa traviesa se instaló en su hermosa cara y se acercó peligrosamente a mi cuello haciendo que su respiración cálida me helara el

cuerpo y susurro –Tu también eres mío, así como yo soy tuya- una vez termino de decir esa frase mi corazón se disparo peligrosamente y sentí sus

cálidos labios en mi cuello, cerré los ojos de puro placer. Y cuando los abrí ella ya no estaba ahí, solo sentí una brisa, todo había sido un hermoso

sueño, me quede un rato pensando en si mi subconsciente me exigía estar con ella, reclamarla como mía y que Bella me correspondiese de la

misma forma, definitivamente haría todo para que aquella chica de ojos chocolate me correspondiese de la misma forma.

El celular con la alarma sonaba una y otra vez. Pero yo no quería que ese lindo sueño se me olvidara, así que decidí quedarme otro rato en mi

cama, para cuando me levante me di cuenta que ya era tarde, tome lo primero que encontré. Y maneje a toda velocidad, me perdí la primera clase,

no quería molestar al profesor, me la pase en la cafetería un rato esta estaba absolutamente vacía, mi mente empezó a idear la manera correcta

de conquistar a Bella, tal vez si le mandaba un ramo de rosas no eso no definitivamente eso ya estaba pasado de moda, tendría que hacer algo

diferente para poder conquistarla, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando Mike me golpeo la cabeza.

-Ey Capi ¿por qué tan tarde?, hoy nos tardamos más de la cuenta en la clase de Física, ya que el Sr. Cerebro no llego- me dijo Mike

-Mmmm, eso de Sr. Cerebro no me gusta para nada, y aparte no todos los días voy a estar pasando al pizarrón para resolver los problemas ¿o si?-

en eso Mike se quedo observando y empezó a fruncir el ceño

-¿Qué es eso?- me dijo señalando un lado de mi cuello

-¿Eso?¿Qué tengo?- como reflejo me toque el cuello buscando algún insecto o algo así, me sacudí pero no había nada, solo un pequeño dolor pero

no le di importancia. Mike solo se carcajeo. – ¿Qué es tan divertido?

-Es que te estoy preguntando por ese chupete que tienes ahí- Que rayos estaba diciendo

-¿Cuál chupete?¿En donde?- dije tocándome el cuello

-Jaja aquí-dijo señalándome un punto-¿Dime quien es la afortunada…. Jajaja no que no estabas interesado en este momento en chicas?.

-Ey Mike alto ahí, no estoy saliendo con nadie Ok-dije claramente molesto

-Uy si ni quien te crea, ahí esta la prueba del delito, además no se porque te molestas, si es normal-me dijo todavía regodeándose

-YA BASTA, te veo en el entrenamiento- fue lo último que le dije antes de agarrar mi mochila y dirigirme al baño, para saber que es lo que lo hacia

pensar eso, lo bueno que ya era todo un experto en eso de bloquear mentes desagradables.

Cuando entre al baño, me dirigí rápidamente al espejo, examine mi cuello; era cierto en la parte que sentí el dolor había una mancha entre roja y

morada, ¿Pero que diablos? Me dije a mi mismo, el sueño que tuve ayer fue tan vivido que incluso me hice daño a mi mismo. No podía andar en la

escuela así, por eso agarre mi chaqueta y levante el cuello para que no se viera. Agarre mi mochila, me dirigí al salón aunque creo que no fue nada

bueno ponerme la chaqueta así porque todas las chicas, me empezaron a decir piropos y a mandar besos. Cuando entre a la clase de Biología, ahí

estaba ella, la chica que solo me importaba a mi Bella, justamente cuando iba decidido a hacerle platica, Jessica me tapo el camino.

-Hola Eddy, Pero qué guapo te vez hoy-dijo saludándome a la vez que depositaba un beso en la comisura de mis labios, yo solo la separe

amablemente y me dirigí a mi lugar.

-Buenos días Bella- le dije al momento que me sentaba

-Buenos para ti- contesto, estaba visiblemente molesta.

-¿Estamos de mal humor?-dije tratando de hacerla enojar un poco, ya que me encantaba ver su ceño levemente fruncido, se veía tan adorable.

Ella no respondió solamente me fulminó con la mirada, y luego volteo al pizarrón. – Veo que si-dije riéndome un poco y contestando mi propia

pregunta

- Y a ti ¿Qué te importa?- Vaya si que tenia carácter, no le pude responder porque el profesor hizo acto de presencia.

La clase entera me la pase observándola de reojo, ella solo movía su lápiz y cubría su rostro con su larga cabellera, cuando el timbre sonó, no la

deje irse tan pronto.

-Disculpa por lo de hace rato-dije de manera amable.

-No hay problema, ahora si me permites irme-dijo con voz medio molesta, recorrí mi silla para que pasara y le dije adiós con la mano al mismo

tiempo que sonreía.

El entrenamiento fue un poco intensivo, el partido era mañana y los muchachos tenían que dar lo mejor de ellos, nos quedamos dos horas más

gracias al castigo que le impuse a Mike, después arranque el auto y fui directo al taller. Lamentablemente en cuanto entre me di cuenta que había

demasiado trabajo. Mike y yo estuvimos ajetreados todo el día. Cuando estábamos apunto de terminar con el auto de una chica antes de irse esta

hizo un comentario de lo mas halagador pero a la vez me dio risa, dijo que como le gustaría ser mi novia para poder pasar sus labios por mi cuello,

yo solo gire los ojos en cambio Mike se encargo de estar recordándomelo cada 5 minutos.

Lo primero que hice al llegar a mi casa fue darme una ducha, después caí como piedra en el colchón, a medianoche medio desperté me pase de un

lado de la cama al otro y descubrí que ese lugar del colchón era más cómodo para dormir, ya que además de que estaba más caliente tenia un

olor exquisito como a fresas.

* * *

**¿Què les pareciò? Esperamos que les haya gustado, y denle click a review, para saber su opiniòn, dejen sus recomendaciones, es importante **

**saber su opiniòn**

**Atte. Yerapotter Alecullen  
**


	10. El pártido

**Hola a todos nuevo capi, espero que lo disfruten, gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior**

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 10 El partido**

**Bella POV**

Estos días habían sido de los más difíciles de mi vida, además de tener que controlarme por el exquisito aroma que desprendía aquel muchacho de

ojos verdes, había llegado al punto de enloquecer, quería saber en ¿dónde estaba? ¿qué hacia? absolutamente todo de la vida de Edward. Sabia

que trabajaba con aquel tipo tan desagradable Mike creo que se llamaba en un taller, que no tenia novia, eso lo escuche de casualidad un día que

Jessica hablaba con una tal Ángela de cómo lograr que Edward le hiciera caso, a mi solo me daban celos (eso ya lo había admitido desde hace

mucho, por que cada vez que una persona se acercaba a el sentía una rabia indescriptible, al mismo tiempo que me daba envidia) no soportaba

que nadie se le acercara.

Me la pasaba prácticamente todas las noches en su cuarto, viéndolo dormir cómodamente. Mis hermanos siempre me preguntaban que si en

donde me la pasaba, mi justificación era que me encantaba ver las estrellas en aquel claro que había descubierto apenas hace unos días, aunque

no les decía en donde se encontraba. Y ellos aunque podían encontrarlo rápidamente, siempre respetaban mi privacidad, claro que no me la

pasaba absolutamente toda la noche velando los sueños de Edward no porque no quisiera si no porque yo también necesitaba dormir, solo por

eso tenía que regresar a mi casa (para qué no sospecharan).

El martes ocurrió un desagradable encuentro con Mike, este chico no se cansaba de invitarme al cine, como si fuera el ser mas perfecto jajaja si

solo de mirarlo me causaba repulsión, la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando me tapo el camino y puso sus asquerosas manos a los costados de

los casilleros, evitando que me escapara, lo primero en que pensé fue en empujarlo era tan fácil para mi, que quedara mal herido al otro extremo

del pasillo, pero claro tenia que tratar de ser un poco humana, así que hice algo de lo que Rosalie me había aconsejado, si como adivinaron le

pegue en su parte sensible, el solo cayo al piso totalmente adolorido. Los que estaban ahí se empezaron a reír. Yo solo lo mire con una pequeña

sonrisa, encogí los brazos y me dirigí al comedor.

Cuando me senté en la mesa en donde ya se encontraban mis hermanos, me dedique a escuchar las pláticas de mis hermanos, Rosalie como

siempre hablando de piezas de autos y Emmet mirándola con tanta devoción; por otro lado estaba Alice hablando de la Ropa que le compraría hoy

a Jasper. Pero en eso se empezó a escuchar un alboroto y tuve que voltear a ver Mike se peleaba con otro de mis dolores de cabeza Tyler.

Edward logro ponerlos en pie, no sin antes tomar su lugar de capitán y gritarles unas cuantas cosas a los dos. Se veía tan guapo enojado con su

ceño ligeramente fruncido. Cuando llegue al estacionamiento use todo el autocontrol para no aventar a Jessica que se despedía de Edward, pero

por poco no aguantaba, si no hubiera sido porque Rosalie llego justo a tiempo para impedir que saltara sobre aquella zorra.

En la tarde no me pude escapar de Alice, prácticamente me arrastro al centro comercial, compro lo último de la moda, Jasper y Emmet como

siempre iban cargando las bolsas, cuando llegamos al estacionamiento, metimos todas las bolsas en el jeep y ahí se fueron lo chicos, mientras que

Rose y Alice se disponían a subir al convertible yo las mire con una sonrisa y les dije.

–Oigan chicas necesito ir a la librería, ya saben a buscar algunos libros.

-Eso lo hubieras dicho antes Bella, si quieres te acompañamos-se apresuro a decir Alice

-No, no se preocupen solo me retrasare un poco, además no pueden dejar a los chicos solos- las mire haciendo un ligero puchero.

-Ay Bella, bueno supongo que no hay problema, creo que sabes como defenderte sola, nada más no llegues tan tarde a la casa, porque o sino no

podremos aguantar los regaños de Charlie. Ante eso sonreí aun más y asentí. Aunque no fueran libros lo que yo quería buscar en realidad, pero

supongo que podría pasar de manera rápida a la librería para después ir al taller en donde trabajaba Edward. Compre la colección de Austen ya

que la mía estaba muy desgastada de tanto leerla.

Cuando estaba cerca del taller, estacione el auto en un lugar un poco alejado y camine hasta llegar ahí, el estaba trabajando acostado en el suelo

componiendo el auto de una chica, que se quedaba contemplándolo con toda la atención del mundo, cuando termino con el auto se levantó

rápidamente (se veía tan sexy manchado todo de grasa y sus pantalones sucios), subió las escaleras y en unos minutos bajo arreglado, lo seguí

con mi auto sin que se el se percatase, cuando me di cuenta hacia donde se dirigía, mi expresión fue de desconcierto, no tenia ningún problema en

cruzar los limites del tratado de los Quileutes ya que yo aparentaba ser una chica común y corriente. Pero me preguntaba porque es que se dirigía

ahí, no lo pensé ni dos veces, cuando seguí el rumbo que tomaba ahora, entro a una casa de madera y después salió con una chica debo decir

que muy bonita, claro que desde mi escondite no me verían pero yo estaba que echaba humo, lo vi caminar junto a ella, decidí irme antes de que

mi autocontrol fracasara.

Arranque el auto que había dejado cerca y me dirigir a mi casa, hice como si nada, me bañe, salí a cazar un poco para poder ir a verlo en la noche.

Entre por la ventana el ya estaba dormido, me quede contemplándolo no se cuanto tiempo, hasta que se movió un poco y luego abrió ligeramente

los ojos en un principio me asuste y pensé que se había despertado pero después murmuro las palabras que hicieron que mi corazón saltara

latiera apresuradamente cortándome la respiración - Hasta en mis sueños eres tan hermosa Mi Bella- dijo con su voz aterciopelada, no pude

evitarlo más y me acerque hasta quedar sentada en su cama le sonreí de manera traviesa, después me deleite con el olor de su cuello, la sed ya

no me golpeaba como la primera vez pero aun así era una gran tentación, pero sentí un enorme deseo de hacerle saber que el también era mío y

susurre en su oído - Tu también eres mío, así como yo soy tuya- cuando dije esto bese su cuello y succione un poco, dejando una marca para que

todas esas chicas resbalosas supieran que el ya tenia dueña. Y antes de que pudiera despertarse realmente Sali por la ventana.

Al otro día en clase de Biología hubo una que no entendió el mensaje o mas bien no se dio cuenta porque Edward para cubrírselo se subió el

cuello de su camisa, de manera que quedara oculto, me molesto tanto eso, y el hecho que ella le haya dicho que se veía tan guapo. Cuando se

sentó me saludo pero yo solo seguí molesta. Aun así el se despidió con una sonrisa de mi, salí del salón rápido, esa noche fui más atrevida aún y

me acosté en su cama, pero el antes de que me fuera se acurruco en el lugar en donde yo había estado e inhalo el arome que deje impregnado,

solo sonreí y me fui a mi casa a dormir en una cama que no seria lo mismo mientras que el no estuviera a mi lado.

Otro día más. Hoy era el gran partido jugaba los Lobos contra los Cuervos el equipo de Basquetbol de la escuela, no estaba realmente interesada

en ese juego pero a todo juego se le haya un motivo para verlo y el mío era Edward el capitán, todavía no empezaban a jugar y yo ya me lo

imaginaba sudando en medio de la cancha armando una y otra jugada para poder ganar el juego de hoy. Mis hermanos también se emocionaban

con esto Alice incluso mando a hacer gorras y playeras para apoyar al equipo. Cuando salieron los chicos el gimnasio se lleno de vitoreos y

chiflidos. Veía pasar el balón de un lado a otro, aunque realmente no estaba muy concentrada en esa pelota, pero por lo visto estábamos

dándole con todo a los Lobos, Edward se la pasaba de una lado a otro gritando jugadas, quitándole el balón al equipo contrario, y encestando

canasta de tres puntos, los chicos estaba dando lo mejor de ellos. Escuchaba a los diversos miembros de equipos de ligas mayores hablando de

los cuervos. Desde aquí podía ver al grupo de porristas comandada por esa chica que tenia ganas de golpear desde hace mucho tiempo Jessica,

sus faldas eran tan cortas que no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Después de que el silbato finalizará con el juego, vi como la zorra de Jessica se

lanzaba a los brazos de Edward y no alcance a ver muy bien pero creo que le había dado un beso, grrrr esa loca me las tenia que pagar no solo

porque se le había aventado a Edward sino porque el la miraba con horror, solo la aparto delicadamente y se fue a celebrar con el resto del

equipo.

En ese momento tome la decisión de seguir a Jessica a los vestidores, claro que antes tuve que inventarles unas cuantas cosas a mis hermanos

para que no se dieran cuenta de donde iba, aunque no se me da muy bien mentir; después de esto creo que tendría que dar muchas

explicaciones, principalmente a Jasper que sentía todos los cambios de emociones que había experimentado desde que había conocido a Edward,

un punto a mi favor era que Emm no parecía percatarse mis sentimientos hacia Edward , estaba mas relajado al pensar que solo era el llamado de

su sangre que me había tenido así y que ya se me había pasado, que equivocado estaba. Abrí la puerta de los vestidores lentamente, espere que

casi todas se fueran y por fortuna Jessica se retraso componiéndose su pelo, quedando solo yo y ella. Me pare justo detrás de ella y le llame.

-Jessica ¿verdad?-le dije

-mmm, si se te ofrece algo-dijo girándose y mirándome medio extrañada

-Claro, quiere que tomes en cuenta esta advertencia, alejate de Edward sino quieres tener problemas conmigo-le adverti

-Y quien te crees tu para amenazarme, acaso eres su novia o algo por el estilo- me di cuenta que no tenia ningún motivo para que se alejase de él

pero aún asi no me iba a quedar callada.

-No nada de eso, pero el esta fuera de tu alcance, aléjate por que el es mío, ¿entiendes? y ni se te ocurra decirle a alguien de esta conversación

por que nadie te creerá entendido- le respondi

-jajaja, tu no eres nadie para amenazarme, además yo soy la capitana de porristas y Edward el capitán del equipo, asi que eso te hace inferior-la

agarre del brazo y ella solo agacho la cabeza del miedo.

-Eso me lo hubieras dicho antes, si asi son las reglas todo eso puede cambiar ok

-¿A que-e te-tee refieres?- dijo con la voz temblorosa

-Para que te quede claro, estaré muy complacida de hacer la prueba, para quitarte el puesto- dije sonriendo

-No eso no lo puedes hacer, además nadie puede superarme-dijo con la boca ligeramente abierta –

- ¿A si? y tu quien eres para impedírmelo, en menos de lo que crees estarás fuera del equipo de porristas-le amenace, ni siquiera dijo nada, solo

se quedo ahí con los ojos muy abiertos – si me permites, no puedo perder más tiempo contigo, nos vemos Jessica, y recuerda no le digas de esto

a nadie-me despedi y sali con una sonrisa del vestidor de porristas, esto habia sido un poco complicado, ahora tenia que hacer esa dichosa

prueba de porristas, decirles a mis hermanos, nada más de pensarlo me daba miedo Emmet y Jasper seguro no me dejaría, aunque si convencía a

Rosalie y Alice que me apoyaran seria mas sencillo.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? bien o mal?, dejen sus opiniones en un reviews saben que asi me alientan a seguir escribiendo, cuidense y hasta pronto**

**Atte. Yerapotter Alecullen  
**


	11. Beso inesperado

**Pues aqui les va un nuevo capi, espero que les guste, estoy escribiendo el proximo espero que les guste si es asi que mejor que un review **

**para hacermelo saber, cuidense y gracias por leerlo  
**

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 11 Beso inesperado**

**Edward POV**

Después de haber ganado el partido y después de que Jessica se me lanzara encima (lo bueno que pude separarla justamente antes de que me

besara), celebramos con una pequeña fiesta de chicos. Yo solo tome algunas copas y después de insistirles a mis amigos que me dejaran

regresar a mi casa, pude al fin descansar en mi cama.

Pasaron algunos días, Bella ya no parecía enojada, cuando le dedicaba una sonrisa ella me la devolvía. Un día me decidí a conquistarla dejándole

en la mesa en donde siempre se sentaba una hermosa rosa roja (me recordaba a sus labios cada vez que la veía) junto a una nota en donde le

había dedicado una pequeña frase: _Hermosa como tú. Atte. E_, lo se había dicho que eso ya estaba muy pasado de moda pero igual nada perdía

con intentarlo, pero lo que no me esperaba es que ella la tirase al bote de basura, eso hizo que mi corazón doliera y mi ego se fuera por la borda,

un momento después llegaron sus hermanos y se sentaron junto con ella, eso fue un trago muy amargo, que tuve que soportar, pero no me di por

vencido.

Ayer en la clase de Biología me había atrevido a invitarla a salir, pero ella me dijo amablemente que no podía porque saldría de compras con sus

hermanas. Ese día me la pase casi todo la tarde en el taller sacando todo el enfado que sentía por ser incapaz de conquistar a una chica, pero

claro Bella no era una chica común sino que era totalmente diferente.

Hoy me levante temprano decidido a hacer lo que sea por conquistarla, pero se me ocurrió una gran idea tal vez si la rechazaba ella me haría

caso, así que en la clase de Biología ni siquiera le dirigí una mirada, cuando toco el timbre agarre mis libros y me dirigí a las siguientes clases. En el

comedor hable con el equipo animadamente, haciendo chistes y conversando alegremente, y de vez en cuando volteaba disimuladamente hacia su

mesa para ver si me estaba mirando, dos veces me percate de que volteaba hacia nuestra mesa.

Cuando llegue a las canchas para entrenar, me di cuenta que hoy eran las audiciones para las nuevas porristas, estaba tan distraído haciendo

una nueva jugada con el balón que no me percate que los chicos ya no estaban a mi lado, cuando me di cuenta todos estaba sentados en las

gradas mirando hacia observando las nuevas porristas.

La mesa del jurado estaba integrada por Jessica, Ángela y la entrenadora. Pero al girarme a ver quienes eran las interesadas en entrar al grupo

de porristas, me sorprendí al ver a la persona que hacia que el mundo desapareciera a mi alrededor Bella, ella iba vestida con una minifalda que le

llegaba arriba de las rodillas y un top que hacía, que se vieran sus hermosas piernas y su vientre plano.

Momento entonces todos los chicos estaban mirándola, de repente reaccione y voltee a ver al resto del equipo. Ellos estaban mirando con lujuria a

mi Bella, me puse tan furioso que de inmediato solté lo primero que se me vino a lamente.

-Oigan chicos, que hacen ahí, vengan aquí inmediatamente tenemos que seguir con el entrenamiento, ahora de castigo den 10 vueltas a la

cancha- les dije, era la ventaja de ser el capitán, y por fortuna el entrenador se había ausentado debido a un contratiempo.

-Ey capi, no te enojes, además checa ahí-dijo señalando el área de las audiciones- mira nada más esa chica esta bien buena, ándale déjanos mirar

las audiciones?-soltó Justin dirigiendo la mirada hacia mi chica.

-Nada de mirar, acuérdense que la semana que viene hay otro partido-le respondí

- Pero todavía falta mucho, además hemos estado entrenando casi todos los días-rebatió Mike

-Si no bajan en este momento, cambiare de opinión y serán 20-cuando dije esto bajaron rápidamente y se pusieron trotar en las canchas, claro

que esto no me salió también porque ellos corrían rápido y cuando llegaban en donde eran las practicas trotaban de manera lenta. Me senté en la

banca y disimuladamente vi como hacia Bella su prueba, se movía como los mismísimos ángeles y con una facilidad.

Todas las chicas se quedaron asombradas porque hizo piruetas, vueltas entre otras cosas. Jessica por supuesto se puso a decir que había

cometido no se cuantos errores, pero ni eso impidió que la entrenadora la eligiese, y no conforme con esto Jessica se puso a insultar a la

profesora, diciendo que estaba ciega al no ver los errores de Bella (los chicos incluso pararon de correr al ver el pequeño altercado que había), la

profesora decidió sacar a Jessica del equipo de porristas.

-Profesora no me puede hacer esto- había dicho Jessica a la entrenadora

-Claro que si jovencita, Bella acércate aquí cariño-le dijo

-Claro-dijo ella con su hermosa voz

-Desde ahora tú serás la capitana del equipo de porristas-le dijo

-¿Cómo? No ella no puede ser la capitana-dijo Jessica a punto de explotando de rabia.

-Claro que si Jessica, bueno eso es todo nos vemos el lunes para el entrenamiento-la profesora comentó esto último y se fue

-Esto no se queda si-dijo Jessica acercándose a Bella

-Claro que no, aun falta una cosa, permíteme un momento-miro a Jessica después volteo y se dirigió hacia mi, me quede en desconcierto cuando

se paró enfrente de mi, me abrazo y me estampo sus deliciosos labios en mi boca, aunque solo fueron unos segundos fue suficiente para que me

sonrojara y la apretara más junto a mi, ella se separo de mi y juro que pude ver un sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando se volteo para encarar a

Jessica.

-Ahora si te quedo claro-dijo Bella mirando hacia donde estaba Jessica, esta solo abrió la boca para responder, pero no pudo porque las lagrimas

se lo impidieron, después sin decir ni una sola palabra salió corriendo.

Después de esto Bella tomo sus cosas y salió del gimnasio. Yo me quede parado en mitad de la cancha sin poder detenerla, estaba tan extasiado

y a la vez confundido, quería gritar pero la carrilla no se hizo esperar.

-Uy capi, ya sabemos quien te hizo ese chupetón, con razón te lo tenias bien escondido-dijo Mike-por eso me bateo ¿no es así?

-Awww que escena tan romántica, que mujer te acabas de sacar la lotería- dijo Justin

-Que suerte yo quiero una Isabella también-comento Tyler

Yo solo estaba estupefacto. Cuando reaccione, salí del gimnasio hacia el estacionamiento y solo pude ver de lejos cuando se alejaba el carro de

Bella.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? bien o mal?, dejen sus opiniones en un reviews saben que asi me alientan a seguir escribiendo, ya habilite los reviews **

**anonimos, para que dejen sus opiniones también. Espero en verdad que les haya gustado este capitulo.  
**

**Atte. Yerapotter Alecullen  
**


	12. Sentimientos ocultos

**Aqui esta otro capi, espero con este capitulo dejar en claro porque Bella actua asi con Edward, gracias por todos sus comentarios, estoy muy contenta, con todos sus reviews, espero que sigan comentado, me hacen muy feliz con sus opiniones.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 12 Sentimientos ocultos**

**Bella POV**

El día del partido después de la advertencia que le hice a Jessica, tuve que arreglar las cosas con mi hermano Jasper. Le pedí que me

acompañara a comprar unos libros que necesitaba, claro que Alice no se trago eso, pero no dijo absolutamente nada, le frustraba no poder ver

mi futuro pero nos dejo marcharnos.

En el camino Jasper solo me observaba manejar, y no decía absolutamente nada esperando a que yo empezara esa conversación que él sabía

que tenía pendiente. Aparque el coche en un pequeño restaurante, solo le dije con las manos que me acompañara y por fin solté lo que me

pasaba por la mente en ese momento.

-Jazz tengo que decirte la verdad, yo se que a ti no te puedo ocultar mis sentimientos, y es mejor que te enteres de una vez por todas- dije

todo esto rápidamente.

-Bella, relájate ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo, para cualquier cosa- me dijo él con una sonrisa y mandando una ola de calma. Y así

comencé a contarle todos mis sentimientos, a que se debían los cambios de humor, mis salidas nocturnas, mi plática con la odiosa de Jessica,

en fin todo lo que hacia a escondidas de ellos, para mi suerte Jazz se lo tome también, solo me dedico una dulce sonrisa y me dijo:

-Veo que haz, encontrado a la persona que hace latir tu corazón y espero que el te corresponda de la misma manera Bella.

-Pues aun no se si me corresponde, solo he hablado con el un par de veces, pero se que quiero estar con él, lo único que me preocupa es la

reacción de Emmet, no se como se lo tome.

-Te deseo suerte con eso, yo solo te puedo desear que logres arreglar todas las barreras que te impiden estar con ese chico ¿Edward dices que

se llama?

-Si Edward-al poder decirlo libremente, pude sentir como mi corazón saltaba ante la mención de su nombre.

Acabamos de platicar, compramos algunos libros para aparentar que estuvimos en la liberaría, pero antes le dije a Jazz que no le dijera nada a

mis hermanas, principalmente Alice, ya que eso me correspondía a mi decírselo y ya tenia idea de como las iba a abordar. Charlie era otra cosa

muy distinta, el siempre buscaba mi felicidad, y si me veía contenta era más que suficiente.

Los días pasaron y Edward intentaba siempre platicar conmigo, yo solo correspondía a sus sonrisas, ese día en que apareció la rosa roja sobre

mi mesa sabia perfectamente que era de él, pero no pude ni siquiera poder disfrutar del olor que emanaba esta, porque escuche las voces de

mis hermanos que se acercaban, cuando la tire alcance a ver lo que decía la nota: _Hermosa como tú. Atte. E_, mi corazón se acelero al leer esa

pequeña frase, pero no podía dejarla en la mesa como si nada, Emmet era demasiado sobreprotector conmigo, me imaginaba la escenita de

celos que me montaría si hubiera visto esa hermosa rosa roja así que mejor opte por tirarla (con todo el dolor de mi corazón la deslice entre mis

dedos dejándola caer en el contenedor de basura), aunque sabia que de esa forma le partiría el corazón a Edward, pero así era mejor, no podía

dejar que Emmet lo golpeara (mi hermano para poder saber quien me había mandado esa rosa, solo tenía que olfatear y llegar hasta el dueño

de ese efluvio), era tan frustrante tener que esconderle mis sentimientos a Emmet, ya que era mi hermano de travesuras, con el que siempre

contaba para cualquier cosa que se me ocurriera.

Al día siguiente Edward me invitó al cine, pero yo no podía aceptar ya que tenía planeado salir de compras con Rosalie y Alice. Todavía me

acuerdo lo que me dijeron.

_Flashback_

_-Bella ¿eres tu verdad?- me había dicho Alice con los ojos medio entrecerrados._

_-Claro, Alice solo quiero que me acompañen de compras, eso es mucho pedir-les dije arrugando ligeramente la frente._

_-No claro que no, solo que es raro, a ti no te gustan las compras, dinos el motivo- había dicho Rosalie._

_-Eso se los explico allá chicas, solo díganme si aceptan-les dije_

_-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-dijeron las dos al unisonó_

_-Claro, por supuesto, si quieres le digo a Emmet que nos acompañe para cargar las bolsas- dijo Rosalie_

_-No, no, no, así esta bien, además no creo que sea mucho lo que necesite-dije de inmediato_

_-Bueno, esta bien como tú quieras- contesto Rosalie_

_-Pero eso si compras son compras y claro que necesitamos mucha ropa- Alice dijo_

_Fin de Flashback_

-No puedo ir, disculpa es que tengo planeado ir de compras con mis hermanas- le había respondido a Edward ese día

-ok, no hay problema, puede ser otro día- dijo aunque se miraba en sus ojos la tristeza

En eso llego el profesor y ya no pude decirle algo más para justificarme con él, salí del estacionamiento para dejar el auto en mi casa, para

luego esperar a Rosalie y Alice para que me acompañaran al centro comercial. Se apresuraron a bajar y después dijeron.

-¿Estas segura?-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Claro, ya vámonos porque conociéndolas tardaremos un siglo- agregue

Tardamos muy poco en llegar al centro comercial, ya que estábamos acostumbradas a manejar a altas velocidades.

-Bueno primero que nada tengo que decirles la razón porque las traje aquí ok, solo les pido que me dejen decirles todo primero y después

pueden gritar, saltar lo que quiera ¿esta claro?- las dos asintieron, hicieron como si cerraban sus bocas con llave y la tiraban muy lejos, pero yo

sabia que eso no iba a funcionar de nada. Les empecé a decir todo lo que ya le había contado a Jasper, pero a mitad de la conversación

estallaron en gritos, afortunadamente estábamos en un lugar muy solitario, pero eso no impidió que varias personas voltearan a ver

extrañadas, pero al toparse con las sonrisas de mis hermanas solo quedaban completamente maravillados.

-Bella, ¿Cómo pudiste escondernos todo esto, desde hace tiempo, acaso ya no nos tienes confianza?-dijo Alice haciendo un puchero- Además

Jasper lo supo antes que yo y no me dijo nada, que mala eres.

-NO, nada de eso chicas, claro que les tengo confianza, pero no podía arriesgarme a que Emmet escuchara, ya sabes lo sobreprotector que es y

no quiero que golpee a Edward ni nada por el estilo.

-En eso si tienes razón, pero no te preocupes cuando se lo digas a mi Osito, yo te ayudare con el humor de él ¿Ok?-me dijo Rosalie

-Eso te lo iba a pedir de todos modos.

Cuando les termine de contar absolutamente todo, saltaron al ver la hora.

-Bella, mira la hora que es, apurémonos, porque o si no, no encontraremos todo para tu audición de porristas, ni te imaginas lo que te espera.

Me llevaron de un lado a otro, comprando todo lo necesario para la prueba, y todo un armario nuevo para poder conquistar a Edward.

-Bella, pruébate esta falda esta bellísima es perfecta para la prueba-me dijo Alice tomando una falda que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, la

verdad yo no era de esas chicas que enseñaban todo, pero tenia que hacer lo posible para ser la mejor en aquella prueba. Me la probé y en

cuanto salí las chicas gritaron –La llevamos-se la dieron a la muchacha, ella la empaco y unos minutos después ya estábamos en el convertible

de Rosalie.

-Nunca me había divertido tanto-soltó Alice

-Cierto, nada más de ver la cara de Bella al probarse toda esa ropa, era para morirse de risa-agrego Rosalie riéndose

-Ya basta chicas, no soy su muñeca, además no crean que esto se volverá a repetir, ni loca vuelvo a pasar por lo mismo.

Cuando llegamos a la casa vimos a Jasper y Emmet muy entretenidos en el Xbox, así que nos dirigimos al mi dormitorio a dejar las cosas en su

lugar. Después como todas las noches fui a ver a Edward a su cuarto, la verdad es que me encantaba verlo dormir, se veía tan indefenso y sus

mejillas levemente sonrojadas me llamaban tanto a tocarlos, pero claro no podía exponerme a tanto acercamiento, la otra noche había estado

de mi parte, ya que Edward creyó que era un sueño solamente, pero ahora no podría arriesgarme de la misma forma.

Dure poco tiempo en su cuarto, pero después me dirigí a la que seria sin duda una tortura. Rosalie afortunadamente había convencido a Emmet

de que hoy no fuera a la escuela, y mandándolo a recoger unas piezas que agregaría a su ya súper mejorado Jeep. Había quedado con Alice y

Rosalie que lo mejor seria que me cambiaran en el vestidor de mujeres, no quería la verdad ponerme esa falda y que todos me miraran como

comida. Entre a la clase de Biología muy contenta de saber que hoy por fin le demostraría a Jessica que Edward era solo mío, pero me puse

triste al ver que Edward ni siquiera me prestaba atención en la clase, la verdad me lo merecía después de tantos desplantes que le había

hecho. En el comedor incluso lo vi haciéndole bromas a sus amigos, me alegraba que fuera feliz, pero me sentía fatal al ver que esas sonrisas no

eran para mi.

Por fin había llegado la hora Alice y Rosalie se encargaron de dejarme hermosa, incluso me maquillaron un poco, afortunadamente la falda tenia

shorts debajo, sino ni siquiera me hubiera atrevido a ponérmela, me habían hecho ponerme un top que dejaba ver mi vientre y el pelo me lo

dejaron suelto.

-Listo-dijo Alice- Te ves hermosa, ahora solo falta que hagas esos pasos de porristas, y ya, creo que no se te ha olvidado cuando tratamos de

hacer esa coreografía ¿Te acuerdas?

-Jajaja como crees que me pueda olvidar de eso, si tan bien involucraste a Emmet y Jasper, me acuerdo las caras que pusieron cuando

pensaron que los vestirías de chicas jajaja.

-Pero claro, como ellos solo ven videojuegos, como iban a saber que también los hombres contribuyen en las cargadas-dijo Rosalie-lo bueno es

que esta escuela hace las porras con puras chicas, sino créeme que cuando Emmet se entere nos mataría, de por si ya me imagino las cosas

que tendré que hacer para que mi Osito no se enoje

-Ya bájale Rosalie, y tú Bella más vale que vayas yéndote de aquí, ya todas las chicas se fueron, anda suerte-me dijo empujándome- yo se que

lo harás muy bien, te veremos desde las gradas, y has algo por mi haz esa pirueta que te sale excelente.

Con los nervios de punta salí de los vestidores y me dirigí hacia donde estaban todas las chicas esperando su turno. Edward estaba entrenando

a su equipo, por lo visto estaban muy concentrados, retiro lo dicho uno de los chicos volteó y de inmediato se vino rápidamente como

espectador, lo otros cuando se dieron cuenta rápidamente ocuparon los mejores puestos de las gradas, pero por lo visto Edward estaba tan

entrado en el juego que no se había dado cuenta, yo solo voltea a ver al piso ya que las miradas de lujuria de todos los miembros del equipo

estaban dirigidas hacia a mi, yo solo me sonroje como un tomate. Pero luego escuché la voz enojada de Edward.

-Oigan chicos, que hacen ahí, vengan aquí inmediatamente tenemos que seguir con el entrenamiento, ahora de castigo den 10 vueltas a la

cancha

-Ey capi, no te enojes, además checa ahí-dijo señalando el área de las audiciones- mira nada más esa chica esta bien buena, ándale déjanos

mirar las audiciones?- dijo uno de los chicos

-Nada de mirar, acuérdense que la semana que viene hay otro partido- dijo con voz irritada

- Pero todavía falta mucho, además hemos estado entrenando casi todos los días-agregó Mike

-Si no bajan en este momento, cambiare de opinión y serán 20- dijo con voz autoritaria, los chicos no se lo pensaron dos veces y se pusieron a

trotar en el campo, pero claro no lo logro del toda ya que corrían rápido la mitad de la cancha y cuando se acercaban al lugar en donde se

estaban llevando las pruebas iban casi caminando.

Con todas las miradas de los chicos puestas en mi me puse un poco nerviosa, pero luego cuando voltee a ver a Jessica me di cuenta por que

estaba aquí, por supuesto que se asombro al verme ahí parada, su mirada furiosa me dio el valor que me faltaba, voltee a ver a las gradas y ahí

estaban mis hermanas, solo les sonreí, para luego sentarme en las bancas a esperar mi turno. En el momento que me hablaron sentí como

todas las miradas se dirigían a mi, incluido Edward que se había sentado. Tu puedes me dije a mi misma, acuérdate de todo lo que hicimos el

año pasado, era fácil, ya que no necesitaba volver a entrenarlo sabia perfectamente lo que tenia que hacer, aunque esperaba que mi torpeza

no saliera a relucir, respire profundamente y me presente:

-Hola soy Isabella Cullen y pues deseo entrar al equipo de porristas para poder apoyar a los chicos, darles ánimos- empecé a recordar la letra

de una canción en mi mente, y después hice movimientos fáciles como alzar un pie, agacharme pararme, dar volteretas y piruetas entre otras

cosas. Cuando termine solo jadee un poco para aparentar estar cansada, pero en verdad con mis habilidades todo esto era realmente fácil.

Escuche aplausos y chiflidos , no pude evitar ponerme mas roja de lo que estaba, no quise voltear a ver a nadie me senté de nuevo y observe a

las demás participantes.

Cuando terminaron de pasar todas las demás chicas, debo decir que había chicas que realmente se esforzaban, una incluso se cayo pero siguió

como si nada, era muy persistente y eso me agrado. Minutos más tarde dieron los resultados, la mayoría del jurado estaba a mi favor,

desafortunadamente la envidiosa de Jessica se opuso diciendo que había cometido varios errores, si aja ella era perfecta o que?

Pero aun así la entrenadora vio mi talento natural y por supuesto que me eligió para ser porrista. Pero Jessica no aguanto la rabia y empezó a

decirle a la entrenadora que era una inepta, que era un ciega y no se cuantas cosas, la profesora no permitió tales insultos e hizo algo que me

causo tanta alegría, sacó a Jessica de el equipo, lo que si no me esperaba es que me nombrara ahí mismo capitana del equipo de porristas, después agarro sus cosas y por más suplicas y quejas de parte de Jessica no cambio de parecer.

-Esto no se queda así- Jessica en cuanto se fue la profesora intento intimidarme con esas palabras a la vez que se acerco a mi.

-Claro que no, aún falta una cosa, permíteme un momento- dije, en cuanto se me ocurrió una idea, mire a Jessica con suficiencia y después fui a

mi objetivo. Edward estaba estático al verme enfrente de él, yo solo lo abrace del cuello y estampe mis labios en los suyos, era algo fascinante

sentí cosquillas en todo mi cuerpo, y ahí supe que nunca podría hacerle daño a mi Edward, el mundo desapareció para mi solo estaba yo con él,

pero me obligue a separarme de sus rojos y exquisitos labios, vi el sonrojo en sus mejillas para después sentir el calor en las mías, con Edward

era tan fácil sonrojarme, podía parecer una humana común y corriente.

-Ahora si te quedo claro- dije de manera posesiva, claro que Jessica bien sabia a lo que me refería, solo abrió su boca más no pudo articular

ninguna palabra, porque de inmediato empezó a llorar, se que me vi muy mala, pero tenia que dejarle en claro que Edward era solo mío y de

nadie más.

Voltee a ver a Edward, pero seguía en el mismo sitio que lo había dejado, tome mis cosas rápidamente y me apresure a salir, pude escuchar los

comentarios de los chicos, echándole carrilla a Edward, subí a mi auto pero alcance a escuchar la voz de Alice y Rose que me dijeron "bien

hecho, nos vemos en la casa" solo para que yo pudiera escucharlo, arranque el auto a toda velocidad. Tenia que pensar demasiadas cosas,

porque de seguro Edward me preguntaría en cuando me viera del cambio de actitud, de ese beso, tenia que hallar la manera de decirle a

Edward de una posible relación entre los dos.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? bien o mal?, dejen su review para poder saber si les gusta, si tienen sugerencias con mucho gusto las leere. Espero en verdad que les haya gustado este capitulo. Quiero agradecerle a mi hermana por su ayuda en los capitulos, sus ideas y también por corregirme .  
**

**Atte. Yerapotter Alecullen (Besos y mordiscos para todos=))  
**


	13. Descubierta

**Otro capitulo más, muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, espero que sigan comentando, para asi tener más ganas de subir capis dia con dia, de verdad que me da un gusto enorme que les este gustando, gracias tambien a los anonimos, y a todas las personas que me han agregado asus historias favoritas, bueno sin más les dejo este capi..  
**

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 13 Descubierta**

**Edward POV**

Di por terminado el entrenamiento, maneje hasta mi casa, en el camino no podía aclarar todas mis dudas, Bella era muy diferente a todas, tenía

algo especial, ¿Por qué había reaccionado de esa forma?, como si le quisiera demostrar algo a Jessica, me desconcertó por completo que después

de haberla invitado al cine, regalarle la flor y ser tan atento con ella, me hubiera besado. Podría ser la indiferencia que mostré en el salón de

clases, si tal vez era eso.

Ni cuenta me di que ya estaba pasando mi casa, así que di media vuelta para regresar, estaba en verdad muy pensativo. Aparque el auto, salude

a Esme, por último subí a mi cuarto y me recosté en el lugar donde olía a fresas, ¿Por qué se portó así Bella? ¿Acaso le gustaba? O era solo un

juego para ella, la verdad juego o no me había gustado ese carácter tan fuerte y posesivo de ella, aparte yo solo me conformaba con que supiera

de mi existencia. Me quede dormido pensando una y otra vez en el beso, de vez en cuando me tocaba los labios para saber que todo había sido

real.

Cuando me levante vi la hora y pegue un tremendo salto. "Rayos" masculle, se me había olvidado ir a trabajar, Baje a la cocina y mi madre me miro

extrañada.

-Hijo, ¿hoy no ibas a ir al taller de los Newton?

-Si, pero me quede dormido, ahora tendré que decirle que estaba agotado

-No te preocupes hijo, estoy segura que el Sr. Newton no se enojará contigo, pero me imagino que tendrás que reponer el día

-Bueno no será nada, le diré que el sábado iré a reponer el día

-Esta bien anda ve llama antes que se preocupe

-Ok Esme

-Por mientras calentare tu comida

Marqué el teléfono del taller, el Sr. Newton contesto rápidamente, le explique que me había tomado una siesta y no me di cuenta de la hora, le

comente de trabajar otro día, pero me dijo que no era necesario, que el taller estaba muy solitario y que si hubiese estado seguro me habría dado

el día libre. Cuando colgué le di las gracias y me despedí.

-Listo-le dije acercándome a la mesa a Esme, ella había preparado unos delicioso chiles rellenos.

-¿Qué te dijo?-me preguntó

-Que no había problema, me dijo que el día estaba muy flojo, así que no fue necesario que repusiera el día

-Me alegro

Nos las pasamos platicando un rato, y después subí a mi cuarto, agarre unos bóxer y una camisa ligera, me di un baño. Me acomode en la cama

pensando en Bella y a los pocos minutos me quede dormido.

Me levante temprano, me cambie rápidamente, hoy le peguntaría a Bella sobre lo que paso ayer, tenia que enfrentarla pedirle explicaciones,

decirle qué es lo que quería de mi. Las primeras clases fueron demasiado lentas para mi mala suerte, después de siglos toco el timbre para cambio

de clase, entre a la clase de Biología. Ella ya estaba sentada en el asiento, así que me senté, voltee hacia ella y le sonreí. Ella se sonrojo, yo

quería preguntarle muchas cosas, pero lamentablemente el profesor llegó y no puede decir nada. Cuando el timbre sonó Bella estaba recogiendo

sus cosas y levantándose de su asiento, se veía endemoniadamente sexy, llevaba una falda corta y una blusa strapless que dejaba al descubierto

sus hombros, le dije lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento para retenerla.

-¿Bella?- ella me miro y sonrió

-¿Si?-me respondió con otra pregunta, con su dulce voz

-Te ves hermosa- me sonrió y después contesto con voz tímida

-Gracias- agarro sus cosas y salió del salón, me quede como tonto mirándola

"Tonto, tonto" dije para mi mismo, en ninguna de las otras clases la vi, ni siquiera en la cafetería, entrene un poco con el equipo, fui al taller,

termine todo agotado, cuando regrese a la casa mi madre había dejado una nota en el refri "Ed, perdona por no dejarte la comida lista, pero me

surgió un trabajo nuevo, llegare más tarde a la casa, pide una pizza o prepara algo para que comas *Esme*" me reí cuando termine de leer, algún

día mi madre me trataría como adulto?, yo sabia hacer perfectamente comida, pero opte mejor por la pizza, a los 10 minutos llego, me puse a

comer viendo la televisión, después decidí tocar el piano un rato, la canción que había compuesto para Bella la toque varias veces.

Mis padres llegaron ya entrada la noche, platique un rato con ellos acerca de cómo les había ido en la semana, luego me retire a mi cuarto, me

quite los pantalones y después caí en los brazos de Morfeo, a medianoche desperté al sentir una calidez a mi lado, abrí poco a poco mis ojos, y no

creía lo que estaba viendo, cerré los ojos y los volví a abrir pero Bella aún seguía mi lado, creo que mi obsesión por ella era demasiada, ya que me

la estaba imaginando, pero al escuchar su respiración lenta y acompasada, ver sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas, sus ojos estaban cerrados,

evitando perderme en ellos en el mar chocolate que tanto me gustaba, ahí fue cuando entendí que no era un sueño, la observe por no se cuanto

tiempo, después ella se movió y me abrazo, como podría ser producto de imaginación si sentía el calor de su piel contra la mía, su cara estaba a

milímetros de la mía enviando el calor de su boca a mi boca, pero luego murmuro mi nombre, se acerco mas a mi para poder besarme, sus labios se

movían insistentemente sobre mi boca, yo le correspondí de la misma manera, hubo un momento en el que pensé que se había despertado, pero

lo di por descartado cuando sus labios dejaron los míos para acurrucarse en mi pecho.

¿Qué hacia en mi cuarto? ¿Cómo había entrado a mi casa? ¿Qué quería de mi? Yo estaba dispuesto a ser su esclavo si me lo pedía. Aspire el

delicioso aroma de sus cabellos, Fresia y después empecé a tararear la nana que ella había inspirado, recordé que ese olor había estado

impregnado en mi cama desde hace varios días, no pude volver a dormir, sabía que si lo hacia, ella se iría de mi lado. En todo el momento en que

la estuve observando imagine una vida con ella, en la cual Bella fuera mía y siempre estuviera en mis brazos, acuñándola, protegiéndola. De vez

en cuando recorría su rostro para saber que este no era un hermoso sueño más. Su piel era más caliente de lo normal, pero aun así mi cuerpo la

quería más cerca.

Un poco después la vi estremecerse y poco a poco estirarse, rápidamente se incorporo mirándome con una cara desconcertada, después la

escuche decir para si misma "Diablos, me quede dormida"

-Perdona-le dije de manera calmada-Pero no es que me desagrade despertar contigo en mis brazos, pero me podrías explicar ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo…mmm…bueno…-dijo como meditando lo que me iba a decir

-¿mmm?

-Lo que pasa, es que me quede dormida

-Eso ya lo se-le dije inmediatamente

-Ok, te explicare, yo estaba observando como dormías-dijo sonrojándose furiosamente.

-¿Qué?-dije de manera desconcertada

-Me gusta ver como te sonrojas y tu olor me vuelve un poco loca- dijo de manera tímida

-Espera, dices que te gusta verme, es decir que ya lo has hecho varias veces, eso si que es nuevo-dije-pero no entiendo por que lo haces-

agregue, no entendía lo que ella veía en mi al estar dormido.

-¿Cómo que por qué lo hago? Eres un chico muy agradable, sencillo, tierno, único, nada más mírate, todas las chicas estarían felices por ser tu novia.

-¿Novia? Cierto, pero la chica que realmente me interesa, no lo hace, o por lo menos eso es lo que me da a entender, pensándolo bien soy muy

poca cosa para ella-dije la verdad ella era una chica extraordinaria y yo solo era un chico normal, solo que me esforzaba para ser el mejor en todo

lo que hacia

-Que afortunada a de ser-dijo agachando la mirada

-¿Afortunada? ¿Por qué?

-Porque eres un gran chico, yo daría lo que fuera porque me quisieras-había escuchado bien, podía ser cierto que a Bella le gustase

-¿Qué darías?-dije acercándome a ella y levantándole el mentón para que mirara

-Lo que fuera-dijo

-No tienes que dar nada Bella -me miro de manera triste, creo que me malinterpreto, porque agacho nuevamente la cabeza -No tienes que dar

nada, por que ya soy tuyo- dije en su oído ella me miro desconcertada y después me tiro en la cama y empezó a depositar besos en mi cuello.

-¿Eres mío? –dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, y esa voz tan irresistible

- Claro-dije y ella me empezó a besar la comisura de los labios para posteriormente, besar mis labios.

-Siempre quise hacer esto- dijo enterrando sus dedos levemente en mi cabello, después volvió a besar mis labios, pedí permiso para profundizar el

beso, mi lengua entro a su deliciosa boca, explorando cada rincón de ella, las dos bailaron una danza inigualable. Pero todo se vio interrumpido

por el toque de la puerta.

-Edward hijo, el desayuno esta listo- Esme dijo

-En un momento bajo- le conteste con la vos un poco ronca, mire a Bella, ella se separó rápidamente y después cambio a una expresión de horror

-Oh no tendría que estar en mi casa, Emmett -dijo de manera nerviosa

-¿Qué dices?-dije desconcertado, levantándome de la cama y agarrando unos jeans y una camisa para cambiarme.

-Emmett vendrá si no me encuentra en la casa-dijo-tengo que irme antes que venga

-Espera un momento dime ¿como entraste?-le pregunte

-Por la ventana-contesto

-Pero Bella estamos en el segundo piso-me voltee y empecé a ponerme la camiseta

-Te olvidas del árbol- rodó los ojos, seguí con mis pantalones pero cuando voltee la ventana estaba abierta, me acerque a ella y Bella estaba

sacudiéndose las ramas que había obtenido al bajar. Miro hacia donde estaba y se despidió con una mano. Le hice un par de señas para que

esperara un momento, agarre un plumón de la mesa de noche y escribí rápidamente una nota "Tenemos que hablar, te veo en la escuela" se lo

tire, el papel voló de un lado al otro hasta quedar en el suelo, ella lo agarro, lo leyó rápidamente, me sonrió y me mando un beso, después alcance

a ver que se perdía por la carretera, quizás había dejado el auto cerca, me termine de arreglar y baje, salude a mamá y ella se dio cuenta de mi

cambio.

-¿A qué se debe tan buen humor?-pregunto Esme

-Nada, lo que pasa es que desperté con mucha energía para ir a la escuela, aparte es viernes y por fin descansare- esperaba que con eso se

conformara, pero no fue así por que agrego.

-Se que luego me lo dirás-me dirigió una sonrisa picara, definitivamente Esme me conocía muy bien.

Desayune rápido, tome las llaves del volvo le di un beso a Esme y después maneje a toda velocidad hacia la escuela. Tenía que ver a mi Bella y

pedirle formalmente que fuera mi novia. Además de porque no había aceptado mis invitaciones anteriormente.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? bien o mal?, dejen su review para poder saber si les gusta, si tienen sugerencias con mucho gusto las leere. Espero que les haya gustado este acercamiento de Bella y Edward, espero subir pronto, asi que alientenme con sus reviews... asi subire capi más pronto  
**

**Atte. Yerapotter Alecullen (Besos y mordiscos para todos=))  
**


	14. Oso sobreprotector

**Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews y sus opiniones, espero que sigan poniendo sus comentarios para saber si les gusta, ete capi lo hicimos desde el punto de vista de Emmett, para poder explicar todo lo que siente, es importante para poder seguir desarrollando la historia, espero que les guste.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 13 Oso sobreprotector**

**Emmett POV**

La verdad no entendía porque Rose me había insistido en comprar las piezas de mi Jeep hoy, pudiéndolo hacer otro día, era algo sin

importancia, pero no podía negarle nada a ella. Compre las piezas y cuando llegue a la casa, Bella no estaba como siempre, los demás estaban

jugando a las cartas. Rosalie me miro con una sonrisa picara para después plantarme uno de esos besos apasionados que tanto me gustaban.

-Te extrañe Osito-dijo, después con sus ojos me dijo que fuéramos a la habitación.

Al día siguiente fuimos a la escuela, entre clase y clase observaba a Bella, últimamente estaba muy rara,

ese día vestía de manera provocativa, cuando le pregunte que por que diablos se había vestido así, las chicas de inmediato me fulminaron con

la mirada, y me decían que Bella por fin estaba apreciando la moda, yo conocía bien a Bella y ella no era de esas chicas que le gustaba ir de

compras, ella prefería pasar desapercibida ante todos. Ahora como era costumbre salía por las noches según para ir al prado que tanto le

gustaba, por lo general llegaba a las 2:00 o 3:00 de la madrugada, para dormir un rato, cambiarse e irse.

Pero lo que de verdad no tolere, es que ya pasaban de las 6:00 de la mañana y Bella no había llegado, así que muy disimuladamente, Salí de la

casa diciendo que había visto por los alrededores un oso pardo, tuve que engañar a Alice decidiendo salir de caza, no vi ningún atisbo de duda

cuando salí, así que ni Jasper ni las chicas sospecharon, poco a poco me adentre al bosque siguiendo el olor de Bella, corrí un poco más hasta

que llegue a una casa de dos pisos. ¿Qué hacia Bella aquí? Cuando camine para poder acercarme a la casa para olfatear un poco más aquel

efluvio que conocía pero no sabia de donde, Bella se puso delante de mí y me dijo:

-¿Qué haces aquí Emmett?-dijo con las manos en la cintura y mirándome enojada

-Eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte ¿Quién vive aquí?- me acerque un poco más para que pudiera reconocer el olor, pero no me acorde del

propietario, sentí una furia, quien era esa persona y por que Bella iría a visitarlo todos los día era claro, el olor de ella estaba totalmente

impregnado de la casa hasta aquí.

-Nadie que te interese-dijo, eso fue lo que me hizo enojar más, Bella siempre me tenía confianza y por que justo ahora no quería decirme

simplemente quien era.

-¿Qué me escondes Isabella?- sabia que si le decía así, ella sabría que no estaba jugando.

-Nada, anda vamos Emmett, no es nada- me dijo de manera cautelosa, sabia que mis ojos eran negros como el carbón, porque yo estaba muy

enojado, me jalo un poco más fuerte.-Vamos anda Emmett, si quieres nos ponemos a jugar anda vamos-hizo un puchero, ella sabia que con eso

se me bajaría un poco el coraje sonreí un poco pero luego agregue

-Me debes una explicación Isabella Marie Swan-le dije, ella asintió y después salimos corriendo para la casa, cuando llegamos ella subió a su

cuarto para cambiarse y ducharse y yo me dirigí a la sala en donde estaba Alice con una muestra de enojo en su cara.

-Emmett, quien te dio permiso de seguir a Bella- dijo con sus ojos medio cerrados-sabes que no puedo ver más- agregó

-Oh claro se me olvidaba que cuando estoy con Bella no funciona bien tu cabeza- dije a modo de broma, ella se tiro para golpearme, pero Jasper

la calmó

-Calma amor, no te preocupes- le dijo a Alice -Recuerda que eres mi psíquica favorita dijo esto en su oído-Alice se relajo y después cruzo sus

brazos para sentarse.

Minutos después bajo Rosalie, se veía hermosa como siempre, Bella iba también muy bien arreglada, y llevaba una bolsa extra. Rose me susurro

en el oído que necesitaba hablar un momento a solas conmigo. Bella la miro espantada y nos siguió.

-Rose no ahora-decía Bella

-Bella, si no se lo dices ahora se dará cuenta y será peor-le respondió Rose mientras caminaba

-Pero…-iba a seguir diciendo Bella

-Pero nada, Bella ya deja de…- seguía diciendo Rose, pero la interrumpí

-Oigan, no es como si yo no las estuviera escuchando ¿Verdad? Porque les recuerdo que sigo aquí y esto ya me esta empezando a oler a gato

encerrado- dije a modo de broma, ya que si no Rose se hubiera disgustado por interrumpirla de ese modo.

-Mira osito-dijo Rose parándose cerca de donde estaban aparcados lo autos-no quiero que estalles, o te enojes con Bella ¿Ok?

-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? Dije

-Es tu turno Bella, díselo a él, yo te ayudare-le dijo Rose, ya me estaba empezando a impacientar

-Emmett… no quiero que te enojes, pero ¿te acuerdas del día en que no fuiste a la escuela?

-Claro, el día en que Rose me hizo comprar las piezas

-Si pues ese día, presente… las pruebas para…. Para ser una porrista-dijo de manera nerviosa

-¿Queeeé? Esto es una broma verdad?-dije incrédulo ante tales palabras, las porristas siempre traían unas faldas que dejaban muyyy poco a la

imaginación, aparte no creo que alguien como mi hermanita sea capaz de vestirse así ante varios hombres, mi furia creció solo de pensarlo - no

es cierto hermanita, no te creo capaz, eres demasiado pequeña para andar por ahí con esos atuendos

-Emmett, Bella ya no es tan pequeña, tiene más años que todos los humanos en la escuela-dijo Rose

-Para mi es pequeña y dime ¿Cuánto ganó Jasper esta vez haciéndome enojar?-dije riendo, cuando mi cerebro capto la broma, sabia que Jasper

haría cualquier cosa por apostar, pero esto ni se me hubiera ocurrido a mi.

-Esto no es una broma Emmett, además Jasper ya lo sabe y esta de acuerdo con lo que hace feliz a Bella- interrumpió Rose mirándome

seriamente

-¿Queeeeeeé?-dije levantando la voz muy alto-maldito Jasper ¿Cómo te atreves a dar consentimiento de que Bella se vista así?-sabia que

Jasper me escuchaba perfectamente, yo estaba que hervía del coraje, y eso no era posible ya que mi piel era fría.

-Osito calma-decía Rose

-¿Cómo que me calme Rose? No permitiré que esta niña-dije señalando a Bella-salga así enfrente de todos esos mocosos pervertidos-Bella solo

se quedaba mirándome aterrorizada-si es posible le digo a Charlie que nos vayamos de aquí-dije con decisión, sabia que cuando Charlie se

enterara me apoyaría al cien por ciento

-No Emmett, tu no tienes derecho de hacer eso, es lo que a mi me gusta, aparte soy la capitana y no puedo irme así como así, no podría dejarlo

a e....-dijo bajando la voz hasta ser un murmullo, había estado apunto de decir el? Eso se me olvido por completo en cuanto vi que de su cara

caían gruesas lagrimas, Bella no podía estar llorando, nunca la había visto así, era un monstruo como podía haber echo llorar a mi hermanita,

me acerque a ella y la abrace, pequeños sollozos se escuchaban, me rompía el corazón verla así.

-Calma Bella- dije, haciendo pequeños círculos en su espalda, para que parara de sollozar-¿No quieres irte verdad?

-No Emmett soy feliz aquí ¿Sabes?, la mayoría de las personas me ven como una humana y sobre todo puedo salir en las tardes tranquilamente

con las chicas-agregó-yo se que algún día tendremos que mudarnos, pero déjame quedarme aquí ¿Por favor déjame?-dijo mirándome con la

mirada suplicante.

-Si eso te hace feliz Bellita, lo hare, pero por el momento quiero apartarme un rato de este pueblo y tratar de aplacar mi temperamento Sabes

que odio que los hombres te miren como si fueras comida ¿Verdad?-ella asintió dándome un beso en la mejilla, recordé que precisamente ayer

estuve apunto de perder el control con aquel chico que había molestado a Bella, acosándola en los casilleros, me entere gracias a unos chicos

que estaban platicando en los baños, sonreí al acordarme de cómo lo había dejado, no creo que siquiera hoy fuera capaz de levantarse, deje de

divagar en mis recuerdos y retome la conversación -así que no creo que sea mal momento para otra luna de miel ¿Verdad Rose?-Rose asintió, y

rodó los ojos, ella sabia que no podría irme a ningún lado sin ella-Ahora váyanse a la escuela-dije besando la cabeza de Bella

-¿Y tú no nos acompañaras? – dijo Bella volteándome a ver

-Te lo acabo de decir, me tomare unas vacaciones, así que tendré que alistar las maletas, y tu Rose debes inventarles algo a los de la escuela,

vuelve pronto, tendré todo listo ok?-ella asintió

-Te extrañare hermano oso-dijo dándome un enorme abrazo Bella

-Y tu Jasper mas vale que la cuides-Le advertí alzando la voz mas de lo debido

-Claro que la cuidare oso sobreprotector, también es mi hermanita ¿recuerdas eso?-Jasper contesto, sabia que la cuidaría pero por si acaso se

lo recordaba.

Después de despedirme de todos, subí para acomodar las maletas, aunque estas ya estaban listas, Alice pensé de inmediato, pero como sabia

de mi decisión si en ese momento estaba cerca de Bella? Esa duendecillo me conocía muy bien.

Como no tenia nada que hacer me puse a pensar a cual lugar nos iríamos, me gustaba las Amazonas, me habían platicado que habían grandes

anacondas, así que no seria mala idea, aunque quien sabe si a Rose le agradaría la idea, bueno si no aceptara creo que intentaría ser un poco

seductor con ella, tal vez así aceptaría.

Lo que aún no me lograba quitar de la cabeza, era a quien pertenecía ese efluvio en aquella casa, tendría que averiguarlo, pero lo haría a mi

regreso, tenia que saber porque Bella iba todos los días a esa casa, porque eso estaba más claro que el agua, su olor estaba impregnado

totalmente en ese lugar.

* * *

**¿Cómo estuvo? bien o mal? diaganme cualquier sugerencia, espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews me encanta leer sus puntos de vista y asi poder seguir dandole un buen rumbo a la historia.  
**

**Atte. Yerapotter Alecullen (Besos y mordiscos para todoOs=))  
**


	15. Verdades

**Wauuu me hacen feliz 60 reviews, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews chicas, y a todos esos lectores anonimos, tambien a los que me agregan a sus historias favoritas, muchisimas gracias, perdonen por no subir el capitulo antes, pero ya saben examenes y todo eso, además que tenia muchas ideas en la cabeza y pues mi hermana y yo apenas pudimos plasmarlas, espero que les agrade este capi lo hicimos con mucho cariño, además de que esta largisimo para recompenzarles el atraso  


* * *

**

**Cap. 14 Verdades**

**Edward POV**

Llegue a la escuela demasiado temprano, así que para relajarme encendí la radio, mientras esperaba con ansiedad la aparición de mi niña hermosa. Aunque

suene demasiado cursi pero eso era lo que Bella significa para mí. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, en cada expresión de su bello rostro, en las sensaciones

que producía en mi, en ese momento anhelaba tanto sentirla cerca de mi, pero esos pensamientos se fueron de golpe cuando sentí que alguien golpeaba mi

vidrio insistentemente.

-Ey capi- golpeaba Justin el vidrio una y otra vez-abre la puerta, hay algo importante que necesito decirte.

-Espera-dije apagando la música y abriendo la puerta del auto para salir.

-Hasta que me escuchaste, llevo rato hablándote-Justin dijo

-Dime que es lo importante que me tienes que decir

-Oh, creeme que intente llamar, desde que lo supe pero no me contestaste.

-Lo que pasa es que el móvil lo tenía en silenciador, ¿Pero dime que es lo que me quieres decir?

-Ayer en cuanto te fuiste hubo una pelea en el taller de los Newton

-¿Pelea?, pero si todo estaba muy tranquila cuando me fui, pero dime ¿Qué pasó?

-Al parecer el hermano de Isabella, ¿Si te acuerdas de ella?, la chica más buena, la nueva capitana, la que te beso, la que…-traté de calmar mis celos ante sus

gestos y palabras pero no soporte más.

-Si, si me acuerdo-dije cortándolo para que no dijera algo más sobre Mi Bella.

-Bueno, pues según me dijo una de las chicas de turno de Mike, que llego a advertirle que se alejara de sus hermana-cuando dijo esto trague saliva-y después

de eso lo empezó a golpear una y otra vez, siguió diciendo cosas como "estúpido mi hermana es muy valiosa para caer siquiera en los brazos de un patán como

tu", "si te atreves a acercarte a ella te advierto de una vez que te vayas despidiendo de este mundo", y por lo que me comento ayer, el pobre de Mike ni siquiera

puede pararse solo, tiene moretones por todos lados y el labio roto-termino de contarme Justin, en que me estaba metiendo, pero si ya estaba en esto no quería,

mejor dicho no podía alejarme de ella, tendría que llevar las cosas con mucho cuidado, cuando recordé al hermano de Bella, me aterrorice tenia aspecto de

luchador, que parecen máquinas fabricadas para matar.

-Edward- dándome un pequeño golpe en mi hombro- últimamente estas en otra galaxia.

-Perdón-dije-¿Qué estabas diciendo?

-Que Mike, no creo que pueda jugar en el partido que se avecina debido a su condición, creo que tardara en sanar, pobre pero quien lo manda a querer andar

con Isabella Swan, ojala que no seas el próximo en la lista de Emmett , ya sabes Mike ni siquiera la beso y pues tu tuviste la oportunidad, claro que si fuera yo

no me importaría sufrir las consecuencias con tal de…

-Ya basta Justin-le dije acercándome a la puerta de la cafetería, empujándolo a un lado-Cuida tus palabras porque Emmett no es el único que puede darte una

paliza-dije tratando de serenarme

-Pero que carácter señor capitán, lo veo luego-salió de disparado de lado contrario y grito de espalda-lo que gana uno por decir la verdad.

Cuando entre a la cafetería estaba demasiado enojado, fije mi vista en la cual suele sentarse ella y ahí estaba sentada, todo sentimiento de rabia y enojo se

difumino cuando ella me vio y sonrió, le respondí con el mismo gesto, señalo el lugar que estaba enfrente de ella. Mi corazón saltó ante tal gesto e

inmediatamente camine hasta ella.

-Hola-le dije al llegar a la mesa y me senté

-¿Hola? Es lo único que me vas a decir-contesto con el ceño fruncido

-Hola mi niña hermosa-me incline hacia ella y le di un beso cerca de la comisura de su boca, inmediatamente se ruborizo; como me encantaba eso. Alce mi mano

y toque su mejilla estaba demasiado caliente-¿Sabes que tengo muchas preguntas para ti?

-Y yo mucho que explicar, pero no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo para platicar-dijo esto mirando el reloj de la cafetería.

-Bueno, tengo una pequeña propuesta, te la diré y tu decides si aceptas-ella asintió-creo que no perderemos mucho si no entramos a clases hoy-le comente,

sabia que tal vez ella no aceptaría, pero nada perdía con intentar-¿Qué dices?-se quedo pensando y después miro por encima de mi hombro, seguí su vista y

volteaba a ver la mesa en donde estaban sus hermanos, pude observar que nada más se encontraba su pequeña hermana Alice y Jasper Hale, quien juraría que

me esta evaluando minuciosamente. Voltee otra vez a ver a Bella que parecía ya haber elegido una opción y me sorprendió su respuesta.

-Me parece una excelente idea-respondió con una hermosa sonrisa, no pude evitar mirar sus labios. A los pocos minutos sonó el timbre que indicaba la entrada

para la mayoría y huida para nosotros, "nosotros" esa palabra me agrado demasiado.

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunte levantándome y ofreciéndole mi mano.

-Claro- me tomo la mano y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento-Hermoso auto, es un buen modelo

-Gracias-dije abriéndole la puerta de mi carro caballerosamente

-¿A dónde me llevaras?- se aventuro a preguntar, cuando estaba encendiendo el motor, tenia un brillo de emoción en sus ojos, la verdad no tenia ni idea pero le

conteste lo primera opción que sopese.

-Mmm, no se si te molestaría que te llevara a mi casa, mis padres no estarán hasta en la noche, pero podríamos ir a otro lugar, si así lo prefieres-dije

tímidamente, la verdad no me imaginaba sentada en mi casa a semejante belleza, pero su respuesta nuevamente me sorprendió.

-No, no, me parece perfecto- algo había aprendido de Bella no era igual a todas las chicas, era totalmente diferente y eso me hacia enamorarme cada vez más

de ella.

En el trayecto solo se dedico a mirar el paisaje, de vez en cuanto sentía su mirada clavada en mi rostro, pero no decía nada. Puse música clásica para romper el

silencio, de repente sonrió y dijo

-¿Claro de Luna?-me encogí de hombros, esa era una de mi favoritas-Es una de mis favoritas-agrego ella maravillándome con su excelente gusto en la música.

-Me agrada saber que tenemos gustos en común- En el camino no dije nada más. Por mi manía de manejar a alta velocidad, llegamos muy rápido y ayude a

Bella a bajar.

-Bienvenida a mi casa, formalmente-dije a modo de broma

-Es más hermosa de lo que imagine-dijo admirando la fachada de mi casa, mientras abría la puerta - no es lo mismo verla en la noche, que verla plena luz del

día-dijo, le hice un gesto para que pasara –vaya, que buen gusto- le señale el sillón de la sala para que tomara asiento, se sentó delicadamente cruzando sus

piernas muy despacio, llevaba una falda hoy y eso dejaba ver un poco de sus grandiosas piernas, me quede embobado viéndola y después moví la cabeza para

salir de mi ensimismamiento.

- Oh, mi madre es decoradora, pero ¿No habías estado antes aquí?-dije riéndome un poco.

-No solo en tu cuarto y como te dije solo de noche, eso no es igual-dijo haciendo un lindo puchero, me hizo reír por su manera tan infantil de decir las cosas

-¿Quieres algo de tomar u otra cosa?-le ofrecí con doble sentido a modo de broma.

-Si, pero después de que hablemos-me dijo con una sonrisa picara, después un pequeño sonrojo de asomo por su rostro. Yo me puse igual al comprender lo que

había querido decir con esas sencillas palabras. Me senté al lado de ella e inmediatamente me puse nervioso por la cercanía de su cuerpo con el mío. Después

me pregunte de que manera podría empezar la platica, apenas ayer me habían pasado mil preguntas por la cabeza y ahora que la tenia justo a lado de mi, se

me había borrado por completo el cassette.

-Bueno-dijo rompiendo el silencio- si quieres puedo empezar desde el día que regrese de viaje-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso estaría bien

-¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez que me invitaste a comer en la cafetería?

-El día en que me dejaste esperándote ¿no es así?- como no acordarme, si aquel día no se volvió a aparecer ni siquiera para despedirse.

-Si- dijo apenada-pero no fue porque no quisiera volver, lo que paso es que mi hermano Jasper estaba justamente en la entrada de la cafetería cuando me

disponía a entrar y no quería causarte ningún problema-levante las cejas cuando dijo esto-en realidad no creo que los conozcas mucho, pero los dos son

demasiados sobreprotectores conmigo y Emmett lo es aun más

-Oh si ya lo creo-dije-Me lo acaban de advertir

-¿Cómo?-pregunto de manera confusa

-No se si te enteraste ayer que tu hermano Emmett golpeo a uno de mis compañeros de equipo, Mike Newton

-Lo golpeo has dicho ¿verdad? Dime que no lo mato-dijo preocupada

-¿Matar? No pero estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero le advirtió que si se acercaba a ti se fuera despidiendo de este mundo, solo lo dejo incapaz de levantarse por si

solo, creo que no podrá jugar en el próximo partido

-Lo lamento tanto, ya me las pagara… oh Emmett… no quiero ni pensar cuando… oh no..-Bella murmuraba rápidamente una y otra vez, lo mismo y fruncía el ceño

de manera horrorizada.

-No es tu culpa-dije agarrando sus manos que se movían constantemente en su cabellera.

-Claro que lo es, por mi culpa siempre terminan así y ni siquiera entablan más de dos frases conmigo-dijo enojada consigo misma, yo solo trague saliva

-No digas eso-dije tratando de que mi voz sonara segura

-Es que no lo comprendes, es muy difícil hacer entender a Emmett-luego se quedo en silencio un momento y luego repentinamente sonrió-Pero por ahora eso no

importa-me quede sorprendido por su repentino cambio-Bueno creo que te quedo muy claro porque después de ese día casi no te hablaba, y ni siquiera

entablaba mas de dos palabras contigo

-Si, pero quisiera saber-dije con un poco de resentimiento-aquel día en el que te deje una rosa roja en tu mesa me podrías explicar ¿Por qué la tiraste

inmediatamente al bote de basura, sin siquiera leer la nota? O al menos eso fue lo que alcance a ver.

-Fue por el hecho, de que mis hermanos estaban muy cerca y claro que leí tu nota-sonrió-supe que eras tu por el tipo de letra y por esa inicial, me encantaron

esas palabras aunque más me encanta cuando me lo dices

-Gracias mi niña hermosa, sabes que eso es lo pienso de ti, pero ¿Cómo sabias que tus hermanos se acercaban, si llegaron minutos después?-abrió mucho los ojos y después dijo

-Olvida eso, solo lo sabía y ya-sentencio-creo que no lo entenderías-agregó

-¿Perdón?-sus palabras me dejaron muy confuso, por más que intente leer sus pensamientos no pude hacerlo, cada que lo intentaba había como un muro que

impedía que entrara a explorar su mente, eso me frustro.

-Olvídalo, quieres-dijo acercándose poco a poco a mi y acariciando las líneas de frustración que había adquirido mi rostro en ese momento, mi corazón comenzó

a latir rápidamente y ella sonrió al ver como me ponía con su cercania. Posteriormente me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, así como yo se lo había

hecho en la cafetería.

-Eso fue chantaje-dije tratando de que mi voz no temblara por el efecto que ella producía en mi, pero ella ensancho una sonrisa-Ok lo olvide pero dime ¿a qué se

debió ese cambio tan repentino?

-Oh eso es para que las cosas se te olviden más pronto, y continuando con mi explicación ¿te acuerdas cuando esa vieja te beso?-dijo enojada

-Si te refieres a lo que sucedió en el partido no fue un beso, de hecho logre apartarla justo a tiempo-dije tocándole la nariz rápidamente, ella sonrió-Ya veo que

te enojaste por eso, entonces ¿fue por eso que cambiaste tu forma de ser hacia mi?, ¿desde ese día verdad? o ¿acaso me equivoco?-dije

-No te equivocas, fue por eso. Además que soy muy posesiva con lo que quiero para mi-dijo trazando una línea en mi pecho, en cada lugar que toco sentí mi piel

hirviendo-Además no soporte que esa rabona ¿Cómo se llamaba? -preguntó con un toque de sarcasmo- Oh si ya lo recuerdo Jessica, se estuviera contoneando

en que tu serias su novio-de repente tenso sus manos, y su cara paso de sarcasmo a enojo-bueno la gota que derramo el vaso fue ese mismo día en que casi te

beso, se pego como garrapata a ti- No podía creer que Bella estuviera ¿Celosa? de Jessica, sonreí ante esa idea, pero inmediatamente la sustituí por una cara de

atención, no quería que malinterpretara mi expresión-después de que por fin te soltó, la intercepte en el vestidor de porristas y le deje las cosas muy claras-

sonrió de seguro recordado lo que le había dicho-demasiado claro, pero ella me dijo que por ser ella la capitana de porristas tenia derecho de andar contigo, ya

que eso era lo común capitana de porristas con capitán del equipo de baloncesto si como no, por eso es que me presente en la audiciones-dijo sonrojándose

-Ahora entiendo-dije riendo-por eso le dijiste esas palabras a Jessica

-No te rías, eso no es gracioso, me costo demasiado superar la timidez que sentía-dijo haciendo un puchero-tener que usar esa ropa tan corta, además que todos

esos chicos me estuvieran viendo-agrego-pero claro yo al único que veía era a ti

-Ni te imaginas todos los celos que me dieron al ver toda esa bola de chicos que se te quedaban viendo-dije serio, si lo acepto yo también soy demasiado celoso,

no podía evitar sentirme enojado al recordar.

-Me encanta cuando te pones así-dijo dándome un ligero beso en los labios, después de que alejara su boca de la mía sonreí.

-Si ese es el premio que voy a recibir por ponerme así, creo que lo hare más seguido, aunque antes tendría que matar a todos los hombres que se te queden

viendo.

-Ay Edward, creo que tengo suficiente con mis hermanos-dijo rodando los ojos-¿A qué hora regresaran tus padres?- preguntó repentinamente

-Creo que llegaran después de las diez

-Perfecto, creo que así me evitare llenarme de hojas de árbol.

-Eso quiere decir que te quedaras a dormir?-dije frunciendo el ceño, creía que después se iría a su casa, no es que la idea me desagradase, me encantaba que

estuviera conmigo, pero la verdad me daba un poco de miedo la reacción de sus hermanos, además que su padre era policía y de seguro llamaría al FBI para

saber donde ella se encontraba.

-Oh si eso planeaba-dijo tímidamente- pero si te molesta, puedo regresar a mi casa

-No, no creo que leíste mal mi expresión

-¿Entonces?

-Lo preguntaba por tus hermanos, no quiero que empecemos mal, podrían malinterpretar esto, además ni siquiera saben en donde te encuentras?-dije

contrariado

-No te preocupes Emmett esta de viaje

-Y ¿Jasper y tu padre?

-Tienes razón, entonces tendría que hablar con Alice ella lo arreglara todo, pero te advierto una cosa-dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mi-de mi no te salvas

Edward Cullen- añadió haciendo círculos en mi brazo. Dios mío mas provocativa no podía ser esta mujer, no pude resistirme más, la agarre de la cintura para

acortar la distancia entre los dos y bese su mandíbula antes de atrapar sus carnosos labios en un beso apasionado, ella masajeo mi cabello haciéndome

derretirme ante el tacto tan suave de sus dedos-No sabes cuanto he esperado por esto-dije sin aliento.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo acercando nuevamente su dulce boca a la mía, me encantaba tenerla así, era maravilloso, pero me acorde que ya era tarde y que tenia que

llamarle a su hermana, así que con mucho esfuerzo interrumpí nuestro momento.

-Creo que será mejor que le llames a Alice- le dije soltándola lentamente y agarrando el teléfono que descansaba en la mesa cerca del sillón.

La deje sola un momento mientras que hablaba y me dispuse a hacer comida, ya que en todo el día que habíamos estado platicando, no habíamos probado

alimento alguno. Después de pensar un poco, me decidí por lasaña, empecé a sacar los ingredientes y a los pocos minutos Bella entro a la cocina y sonrió al

verme.

-Todo esta solucionado, me dejaron quedarme a dormir, aunque no saben que es contigo, ¿Qué haces?-dijo viendo los ingredientes minuciosamente

-Lasaña, espero que te guste

-Claro, ¿Te puedo ayudar?

-No, déjame complacerte-le dedique una sonrisa y seguí revolviendo aquí y haya, ella solo se quedo observando mis movimientos maravillada, me complació ver

que se entretenía viéndome.

Después de un tiempo, la comida estuvo lista, prepare la mesa meticulosamente, comimos en silencio, minutos después Bella me halago diciendo que era muy

buen cocinero, yo sonreí, estaba feliz por que a ella le había gustado mi comida, entre los dos lavamos los platos, ya que ella insistió, fue lo más divertido ya

que cada vez que nuestras manos entraban en contacto, Bella se sonrojaba y ampliaba mas su sonrisa.

Al terminar de lavar los platos, Bella al salir se quedo contemplando el gran piano blanco que se encontraba en el estudio, se acerco a el y paso sus dedos por las

teclas.

-¿Tocas?- pregunto con su hermosa voz y una chispa de alegría en sus ojos

-Un poco-dije apenado

-¿Tocarías para mí?-se animó a decir para después clavar sus ojos chocolates en los míos

-No me lo tenias que haber pedido, es todo un placer-dije sentándome en el banco y haciéndole una seña para que se sentara a mi lado

-Eso me gusta-dijo dándome un ligero beso en el cachete-Dime que canción elegirás para deleitarme

-Eso es una sorpresa, solo déjate llevar con la música- claro que ya sabia la que interpretaría, su nana, aquella melodía que ella había inspirado, tener a mi musa

justo a lado de mi me hacia sentir dichoso.

Deje que mis dedos se movieran con agilidad sobre las teclas, dejando que mis sentidos permitieran tocar esa hermosa melodía, cuando iba en la parte en donde

imaginaba su sonrisa, y su sonrojo ella se recargo en mi hombro, yo tenia los ojos cerrados, pero al sentir ese olor que me volvía loco agregue otro sonido a la

melodía, sabia que le faltaba algo, pero comprendí que si no la hubiera tenido junto a mi no la hubiera podido terminar, no había podido encontrar las teclas

exactas que describieran ese exquisito aroma a Fresias que desprendía solo ella, deje que ese olor entrara completamente en mi, cuando finalice la melodía,

Bella me abrazo muy fuerte y dijo:

-Es… Es… Maravillosa Edward, nunca había escuchado una canción tan hermosa-dijo con los ojos iluminados.

-Gracias

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Su nombre es Bella

-Bella ¿Cómo mi nombre?-dijo con el ceño fruncido, me parecía tierna que a veces no llegara a comprender lo que eso se significaba

-Claro-dije sonriendo-Bella, tiene tu nombre porque esta melodía fue inspirada gracias a ti mejor dicho por ti, y es hermosa igual que tu-le dije

- Mmm-se quedo meditando y después dijo-Edward muchas gracias-dijo abrazándome efusivamente y llenándome de besos- Me encanta, es maravillosa

-Me agrada que te guste-dije dándole un beso en la frente-ahora creo que nos tenemos que ir a dormir ya es tarde y no quiero que mañana amanezcas con

ojeras-le dije ayudándola a levantarse.

* * *

**¿Cómo estuvo? bien o mal? diganme cualquier sugerencia, espero que les haya gustado, sigan dejando sus reviews los leo cada uno de ellos y me dan más ganas de escribir, espero subir capi pronto asi que animenme con todos su comentarios ehh!! entre más hay mas me apuro a subir capi jejeje Cuidense  
**

**Atte. Yerapotter Alecullen (Besos y mordiscos para todoOs=))  
**


	16. Tonta Bella

**Bueno aqui les dejo otro capi, gracias por sus reviews estoy muy feliz!!! Espero que les guste el capi de esta semana...  


* * *

**

**Cap. 16 Tonta Bella**

**Bella POV**

Me negaba a creer que esto era verdad; hace apenas unos días me encontraba observando como dormía y ahora estaba en su casa. Su sangre era tan

irresistible; cada que lo besaba tenia que controlar la pasión que sentía, además de tener el autocontrol suficiente, estos días tenía que alimentarme más de lo

que debía todo para no poner en peligro a Edward.

El es tan perfecto, mi corazón todavía no lograba quedarse quieto después de escuchar tan hermosa melodía. Realmente el tiempo se me hizo muy corto, cuando

menos lo pensé ya estábamos subiendo a su habitación, yo estaba un poco nerviosa, esto era muy diferente a tener que entrar como una ladrona a su cuarto.

-Pasa-dijo deteniendo la puerta para que pasara-¿En qué piensas?

-La verdad-dije-Es muy diferente estar aquí con permiso, me sentía como acosadora entrando por tu ventana

-Oh-río ante mi comentario-¿Hace cuánto tiempo que venias a verme? Y como es que no te regañaban-dijo de repente

-Mmm, acepto que fue un poco complicado pero valía la pena, y… en cuanto al tiempo mejor no te digo o pensaras que estoy loca

-Con eso me dejaste las cosas muy claras

-Perdón por invadir tu privacidad

-Por eso no te preocupes, malo que hubiera sido Jessica mi acosadora

-Ja ja ja-dije con sarcasmo, no podía ni imaginarlo, ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

-¿Celosa?

-Claro-dije aceptándolo al cien por ciento

-Ya sabes, las prefiero morenas

-Eso me gusta

-Pero todavía no me has explicado como es que te salías de tu casa a altas horas de la noche sin que se dieran cuenta tus hermanos y tu padre

-Fue difícil, pero como a mi me encanta sentir la adrenalina, fue divertido-dije riendo-lo complicado fue entrar en la madrugada sin que se dieran cuenta mi

hermano oso- jaja si supiera que mis hermanos no dormían y de lo que tenia que cuidarme de Emmett es que no se diera cuenta en donde estaba a esas horas

todos los días

-¿Oso?

-Así le llamo a Emmett

-Le queda

-Claro, una vez lo conoces te encariñas con él, lo complicado es que acepte entablar una conversación contigo, pero bueno de eso luego nos preocupamos,

ahorita hay que disfrutar-me senté en su cama y sonreí

-Tienes mucha razón, entonces te gusta lo extremo ¿verdad?

-Si me encanta, todo eso que tenga que ver con adrenalina

-Creo que es en lo único que no coincido contigo-dijo sentándose en la cama muy cerca de mi y recargando la cabeza en sus manos-siempre me han parecido

de lo mas peligrosas, lo único que hago de peligroso es manejar al limite de la velocidad permitida.

-Miedoso-dije empujándolo juguetonamente

-Soy digamos prevenido-respondió-será mejor que ya nos acostemos, para mañana poder salir, aunque no creo que quieras dormir todavía.

**Edward POV (He aquí un pequeño punto de vista de Edward)**

-Oye Edward No tienes una camisa que me prestes?- trague saliva, por supuesto que sabia para que la quería, fui al armario, saque una de las mas cómodas y

se la di.

Se metió al baño y a los pocos minutos salió, me la quede viendo lentamente de arriba hacia abajo y de regreso.

-¿Tiene algo de malo?-me preguntó

-Creo que mejor iré a traerte algo de Esme-dije un poco sofocado.

-Tan mal me queda-dijo ingenuamente, ¿qué? acaso no se daba cuenta que se miraba endemoniadamente sexy con esa camisa que apenas le cubría una parte

de su adorable cuerpo.

-Bella, soy hombre y eso me invita al pecado, no quiero pecar-Salí rápidamente de la habitación, antes de hacer algo extremadamente pronto. Me pase mis

dedos por mi cabello demasiadas veces antes de controlarme, agradecía que mis padres no hubieran llegado todavía. Entre a la habitación de mis padres y

agarre una pijama de Esme que cubriera por completo a Bella, esperaba que mi madre no se diera cuenta. Cuando entre nuevamente a mi habitación Bella

estaba ruborizada, sentada en el borde de la cama, levanto su rostro y se apresuro a decir:

-Edward yo… no quiero que malinterpretes esta…- ¡que! Que malinterpretara esto, acaso creía que ella había sido la culpable, claro que no, yo era el lujurioso, y

sentada ahí me ponía peor.

-No, no Bella-dije interrumpiéndola antes de que empezara a pedir disculpas-perdóname tu a mi solo que eso es muy tentador-me desaturdí moviendo mi cabeza

rápidamente para lograr quitar la imagen de ella con mi camisa, aunque eso no fuera posible-toma-dije extendiendo el brazo para darle la pijama.

-Gracias, ahora vuelvo

No pude evitar comérmela con los ojos cuando se paro tímidamente, eso para mi era lo más sensual que había visto en mi vida, tuve que poner todo el

autocontrol que tenia para no seguirla hasta el baño, a los pocos segundos salió por la puerta, vaya que es rápida.

**Bella POV (Regresando a Bella)**

Me sentía sumamente avergonzada y a la vez feliz de hacer sentir esas sensaciones a Edward; y como yo misma las experimentaba.

Salí del baño, Edward estaba sentado con la espalda en el respaldo de la cama, en cuanto me vio subió su mirada y sonrió, se había puesto ya su pijama, camine

y di una vuelta extendiendo los brazos a mis lados.

-Y bien, ahora estoy indeseable-dije sonriendo.

-Nunca, pero ahora si podremos dormir.

-No lo creo, ahora mismo quiero saber más de ti.

-Entonces ven acuéstate a mi lado-dijo acomodándose en la cama y recorriendo las sabanas para mi. No lo pensé dos veces y me lance a su lado, por un

momento casi me olvido de controlar mi rapidez, pero su expresión y la sonrisa que ensancho me dio a entender que no lo había notado, cuando llegue a donde

él estaba, me acurruque en su pecho y el acarició mis cabellos; pude escuchar el latido de su corazón y él mío, los dos creando un sonido nunca jamás

escuchado, el estar en sus brazos se sentía extremadamente bien, cualquier chica se sentiría tan bien estando en sus brazos. Pero afortunadamente era yo,

porque hasta ese momento comprendí que Edward era el hombre que estuve esperando por tanto tiempo, del que irremediablemente me enamore, si lo amaba

y yo ya no podría vivir sin el.

El silencio que se había formado entre los dos era reconfortante, suspire tratando de que el iniciara con mi petición, rió silenciosamente y con su suave voz me

dijo muy cerca del oído.

-Dime cariño ¿Cuál es tu primera pregunta?-me estremecí de placer

-Mmm, bueno más bien quiero que me cuentes de tu vida, quiero ser parte de ella-le dije sin separarme ni un centímetro de él, mi droga personal.

-Me encanta esa idea, pero yo también quiero que me concedas lo mismo.

-Esta bien, pero tu empiezas-le di un pequeño beso en su pecho y su corazón se disparo, me agradaba saber lo que provocaba en él.

-Ok, bueno mi vida no es interesante

-Para mi si

-Bella si me interrumpes a este paso no vamos a dormir nada-me voltee hacia el y con mi mano hice como si cerraba mi boca con llave y la tiré lejos. Me volví a

acurrucar en su pecho, y ahí otra vez escuche su musical risa y prosiguió con su relato-Nací en Londres, el 20 de Junio tengo 17 años cumplidos, mis abuelos

viven en Italia, viví mi infancia allí, pero mis padres Carlisle y Esme, decidieron volver a Inglaterra, estudie piano, por petición de mi abuelo pero realmente me

gustaba, mmm, mi primer novia-no pude evitar tensarme pero no creo que lo notara porque continuo-era mi mejor amiga no duramos mucho pues ella tuvo un

accidente cuando estaba aprendiendo a manejar moto y…. murió-eso me sorprendió, ahora entendía porque no le gustaba las cosas extremas, sentí la tristeza

que dejaba impresa en cada una de sus palabras. Quise consolarlo pero no pude reaccionar, ¿Y si todavía la seguía queriendo?, no pude evitar sentir miedo,

tampoco pude evitar voltearlo a ver, tenia los ojos vidriosos, acaricie su mejilla.

-Lo siento- le dije, me estire para poder darle un beso en la mejilla y lo abrace.

-No tienes porque, eso ya paso-me devolvió la caricia-no la amaba, pero ella era mi mejor amiga. Doy gracias a Dios que ella no sufrió en ese accidente, murió

al instante, pero eso ya paso-dijo alzando su mano y pasando un dedo sobre mi mejilla, no me había percatado que una lágrima rodaba por mi mejilla hasta que

la quito de mi rostro.

-No llores mi niña- me dio un beso en la frente-Fue una etapa dura, lo se, pero sabes me enseño a valorar la vida. Mis padres decidieron que lo mejor era

mudarnos, así que Carlisle decidió aceptar su transferencia en Forks, fue lo mejor. Aquí aunque es todo relativamente tranquilo, conocí a la persona más

especial, mi segunda novia.- sentí como algo se rompía dentro de mi, tenia ¿Novia?, entonces ¿que era yo?

-Ya veo y ¿la quieres mucho?-Pregunte tratando que no notara el dolor que estaba creciendo en mi, ¿entonces porque me trataba tan cariñosamente?

-Demasiado, tanto que no hago más que pensar en ella-escondí mi rostro en su pecho para que no viera las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier

momento, ¿Por qué me hacia esto? Sabia que no todo podía ser miel sobre ojuela, no podía creer que Edward fuera como los demás, después de lo que me

había contado creí que me había abierto su corazón, ahora comprendo sus palabras "Soy hombre y eso me invita al pecado", entonces yo era solo un

pasatiempo, quería salir corriendo pero mi tonto cuerpo me lo impedía y se aferraba a el, sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas salieron sin control, empapando la

camisa de Edward.

-¿Bella estas llorando?-dijo acariciando mi cabello. Si, estaba llorando y era por el por ser tan tonta de creer que el me quería de la misma manera. Pero aun

tenia que hacerle la pregunta que destrozaría por completo mi corazón, así que con todo el dolor que sentía lo hice.

-Se que no es Jessica ¿Entonces es Lauren?

-Bella que…-dijo tratando de que lo mirara a la cara.

-¿Es la chica de la Push entonces?¿Cierto?-trate de alejarme de el pero me detuvo, aunque podía haber quitado con facilidad sus manos de mis brazos tenia que

fingir que el tenia más fuerza que yo, y en ese momento así lo creía me sentía vulnerable y débil-Edward si la quieres demasiado, ¿Por qué te muestras tan

cariñoso conmigo? ¿Por qué?-dije esto último en un susurro, llorando silenciosamente.

-Tonta Bella-me abrazo y si que tenía razón, era una tonta porque me deje abrazar sin protesta alguna

-Se que tengo la culpa, por no preguntarte

-Yo no puedo ser la…

-Shh, calla Bella-Dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos, su solo tacto me hizo estremecer, en este momento odie ese poder que tenia sobre mi-Mírame

Isabella-Lo dijo como una orden y lo hice -Se que tengo la culpa por darlo como un hecho y lo siento-Oh no esto acaso iba a ser más doloroso de lo que ya era,

se estaba disculpando por haberme hecho pensar que me quería-Isabella Marie Swan, perdóname por haber sido un imbécil por no haberte preguntado esto

antes ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

Me quede en shock ante las palabras que acababa de decir Edward, si que era tonta el daba por hecho que era su novia, entonces las lagrimas repentinamente

dejaron de correr por mis mejillas, una sonrisa se instalo en mi cara, no podía hablar por las emociones que en ese momento experimentaba, le respondí de la

única manera que podía uniendo mis labios con los suyos, en un beso donde los dos expresamos nuestros sentimientos, era el beso mas tierno que nos

habíamos dado, el delicadamente me separó y pregunto:

-¿Eso quiere decir que si?

-Por supuesto que si-y ahora fue Edward el que me beso en un beso totalmente diferente, más apasionado, abrí mi boca para que profundizara el beso, el

inmediatamente me correspondió. Pero todo momento mágico término cuando escuchamos que se estaciono un carro enfrente de la casa-Mis suegros ya

llegaron- Se sentía tan bien decir esas palabras oficialmente ya era novia de Edward Cullen.

-Pero eso no es motivo para que me dejes de besar-dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero se veía tan adorable que no pude evitar morder su labio inferior que

sobresalía, claro que tuve que tener cuidado para que no acabara sangrando, el soltó un suave gemido y sonreí feliz.

-Pórtate bien Isabella, o me veré obligado a dormir en el piso- no me molestaba que me llamara por mi nombre completo ya que su voz le daba un toque especial.

-Solo no puede evitarlo, te ves tan adorable haciendo berrinche-rodo los ojos, pero luego se puso tenso.

-Mi madre viene para acá, escóndete debajo de la cama-¿Cómo lo sabia? No tuve tiempo de preguntar, así que hice lo que Edward me ordeno, el apago la

lámpara de noche, y efectivamente escuche como se abría la puerta, al parecer Edward se había hecho el dormido, porque no tardo en volverse a cerrar,

escuche como se abría la puerta de enfrente y como Esme le decía a Carlisle que Edward no los podía escuchar porque ya estaba profundamente dormido.

Edward se asomo debajo de la cama y me dijo con un tono de burla-Te vas a quedar a dormir abajo sola o ¿quieres compañía?

-Muy gracioso Edward, pero prefiero la cama-dije saliendo de mi escondite-¿Sabes? es en momentos como este en que me siento como una pervertidora- dije

acostándome a su lado.

-Y yo seria algo a si como la ¿damisela?-No pudimos evitar reír silenciosamente.

-¿A todo esto como supiste que venia tu madre?

-….- se quedo pensando un momento y luego respondió- ¿siempre lo hace?-dijo a modo de pregunta

-Pero…

-Mañana continuamos cariño ya es tarde. Yo también tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte y yo ya te conté mi vida, mañana te tocara a ti, además también

quiero salir contigo mañana temprano.

-Esta bien, aunque creo que tengo que conseguir ropa-dije señalando la pijama que tenia-pero me contaras de Tanya ¿verdad?- quería saber si era otra como

Jessica, para cuidar mi territorio.

-No se como la conoces, pero si te contare todo lo que quieras saber de ella, como adelanto te digo que solo es una amiga-pero habían muchos tipos de amigas,

podía ser con derecho o que se yo, me enoje con los pensamientos que rodaban en mi cabeza.

-Amiga o lo que sea quiero saber de ella, además uno nunca sabe que esperar-dije testarudamente

-Lo se pero te lo diré mañana amor

-Ya entendí-le dije dándole un beso en su mejilla y acomodándome en su pecho.

-Duerme mi niña, duerme ya-Entonces comenzó a tararearme mi nana y poco a poco fui conectándome al mundo de los sueños…

* * *

**¿Qué les parecio? bien o mal? Pues aqui tienen otro capi más, dejen sus reviews, me ayudan a ser muy feliz y asi apresurarme para escribir el siguiente capi, muchisimas gracias a las que me agregaron a favoritos y a todas las que siguen mi fic... Si quieren otro capi pronto dejen sus comentarios jiji :) Cuidense  
**

**Atte. Yerapotter Alecullen (Besos y mordiscos para todoOs=))  
**


	17. Tanya

**Perdonen la tardanza, pero se me complico un poco poder actualizar pronto, ya saben la mente es un poco lenta, bueno por lo menos la mía. Y mi hermana y yo tratamos de encontrar nuevas ideas para crearlo, espero en verdad que les guste este capi..

* * *

**

**Cap. 17 Tanya**

**Edward POV **

Sentía mucho calor cuando desperté sin abrir los ojos trate de quitarme la cobija de encima pero entonces toque algo suave, abrí los ojos de golpe y ahí estaba, no lo podía creer era verdad todo lo que había sucedido, mi Bella, mi hermosa novia, se removió un poco colocándose casi encima de mi, por Dios que bien se sentía estar así, aunque tenia mucho calor no la aparte de mi, había notado que tenia la temperatura un poco elevada, todas las veces que habíamos tenido contacto, era igual, pero no se veía enferma, era todo lo contrario se veía muy saludable y demasiado bien.

-Edward- murmuro Bella. Voltee a verla, pensé que se había levantado, pero no, ella seguía plácidamente dormida, mi corazón se acelero, ella estaba soñando conmigo-Mi Edward, aléjate de él, es mío- wow habla dormida, y peleaba por mi hasta en sus sueños, si dije "peleaba" porque si que pega fuerte, porque ese pequeño movimiento que hizo con sus manos si que me dolió.

Me quede observándola por los movimientos que hacia con las manos, si que dolían los que alcanzaban a llegar a mi cuerpo, no le podía ver la cara, pero después de un rato supe que se había levantado, porque sentí como me daba un beso en mi pecho y como lo acariciaba casi sin hacer contacto, también en mi estomago era tan reconfortante, que no puede evitar quedarme callado.

-Mmm, eso se siente demasiado bien.

-Me agrada que lo disfrutes igual que….-de pronto sentí como se tensaba.

-Te sientes bien cariño-le pregunte un poco alarmado, sentí como después de un momento se relajo.

-Alice-murmuro, y suspiro levantándose, volteo a verme y enrojeció bajando la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Qué sucede?-no entendía ni su sonrojo y porque había dicho Alice.

-Bueno conociendo a Alice debe estar afuera-dijo señalando hacia la ventana-esperándome para entregarme la ropa que debo usar hoy.

-Bromeas

-Claro que no, siempre se preocupa hasta por los detalles mas pequeños y más tratándose de ropa, ella es especialista en eso-camino hacia la ventana, corrió la cortina y saludo.

-Bella es temprano ¿Es en serio?-dudaba que alguien se levantara temprano, solo para traer ropa.

-Ven y compruébalo tu mismo-me levante sintiendo un poco de frío, me asome por la ventana y ahí estaba Alice Swan saludándome, con cara de incredulidad, le devolví el saludo, mire como se subió a su auto y arranco.

-¿Se fue?-era obvio pero. ¿Por qué?

- No creerás que solo vino a saludar y ya-dijo riéndose-dejo unas bolsas debajo del árbol, mira justo ahí-señaló una parte del árbol, y cierto ahí había unas pequeñas bolsas-Pero creo que no será buena idea ir ahorita por ellas.

-Entonces cuando salgan Carlisle y Esme voy por ellas-dije acercándome a ella y abrazándola por la espalda.

-Bien-dijo para luego acariciar mis brazos que estaban alrededor de ella.

-¿Qué estuvieras haciendo justo en este momento?, si esto no hubiera pasado, me refiero a que tu y yo ya sabes-dije dándole un beso en su cabello.

-Entiendo tu pregunta, supongo que hubiera sido arrastrada por Alice y Rosalie por varias tiendas, buscando ropa nueva para mi armario, la verdad no extraño eso, prefiero estar en tus brazos-se quedo callada por un momento y después pregunto con un toque de curiosidad- ¿tus papas siempre salen los sábados?

-Si, los sábados siempre salen en las mañanas a pasear ya que en la tarde trabaja Carlisle y los domingos son familiares

-¿Y tu qué haces los sábados?-preguntó.

-Por lo general voy a la Push en las mañanas y en las tardes ayudo a mi padre en el hospital, aunque hoy tengo otros planes mas interesantes contigo.

-¿Vas a visitar a Tanya?-dijo Bella un poco enojada, volteándose nuevamente a la ventana.

-Si cariño ya te dije que ella es mi amiga y por eso quiero que la conozcas-la voltee dejándola frente a mi y levantando su cara-no me gusta que te enojes por nada, aunque aun así te ves hermosa, con ese ceño fruncido-dije acariciando su rostro.

…………………..

Esperamos a que se fueran Esme y Carlisle, yo la verdad no me queje pues así pude tener a Bella por más tiempo cerca, en un silencio realmente cómodo. La deje cambiarse y a los pocos minutos estuvo lista, se veía muy bien, llevaba unos shorts cortos y una blusa de tirantes rosa, esa mujer si que me traía loco.

A las diez de la mañana ya estaba aparcando mi Volvo en la Push, sentí a Bella tensa todo el trayecto, de algún modo supe porque, caminamos en la orilla de la playa agarrados de la mano rumbo a la casa de Tanya, debía romper el silencio antes de presentarlas así que pare de andar, ella también lo hizo pero parecía no dispuesta a decir o a hacer nada, así que sin soltar su mano me senté en la cálida arena, gracias a el clima de esta mañana que raramente se presentaba en Forks, ella seguía con la vista perdida en un punto lejano, con un suave jalón hice que se sentara encima de mi, pero mi niña caprichosa parecía no responder como yo quería que lo hiciera así que decidí por fin hablarle.

-Bella ¿Qué te pasa princesa?-le dije con una suave voz.

-Nada-suspiro y se recargo en mi pecho.

-¿Por qué no confías en mi?-le pregunte

-Es solo que…-se levanto y me dio la espalda-es solo que hoy es nuestro primer día juntos-me levante y aunque quería acercarme, solo coloque mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

-Te arrepientes-dije dolido

-Como puedes pensar eso, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida-me dijo pero no se volteo-yo solo quería que nuestro primer día juntos fuera distinto sin…

-Eddie-escuche a Tanya decir y cuando voltee ni siquiera tuve tiempo de sacar la manos de los bolsillos por que sentí cuando salto efusivamente hacia mi, dándome un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, sentí la mirada de Bella perforándome, y se que suena muy egoísta de mi parte pero aumento mi ego. Voltee a ver a Bella y por primera vez sentí temor, me separe rápido de Tanya.

-Tanya, te quiero presentar a mi novia Bella-le dije acercándome a Bella, sujetándola de la cintura y dándole un beso en la mejilla para tranquilizarla.

-Oh vaya mi pequeño Edward tiene novia, es un gusto conocerte Bella- "Edward en que te metiste, esta mujer parece que mata con la mirada", no me sorprendía que Tanya tuviera este tipo de pensamientos.

-El gusto es mío Tanya-lo dijo de una manera tan dulce, que me asusto. No sabía que fuera mala idea presentarlas, pero aquí estaba y lo tenía que solucionar.

-Creo que se llevaran muy bien-dije con sarcasmo, las dos me lanzaron una mirada envenenada, voltearon a verse y sonrieron, bueno quien entiende a las mujeres.

-Claro mi amor, ahora que yo soy TU NOVIA me tengo que llevar bien con TU AMIGA-si trataba de ser cariñosa no lo logro porque ejerció mucha fuerza en mi mano.

-Por supuesto, y bien Eddie ¿Te vas a quedar como siempre?- ¿Desde cuando me llamaba Eddie? Y porque le hecha mas leña al fuego ignorando a Bella.

-¿Qué dices EDDIE?-me pregunto Bella, estas mujeres me van a matar, por un lado Bella echa una furia y por el otro Tanya con esos pensamientos raros.

-Me encantaría pasar un rato aquí en la Push, pero este día lo pasare con mi Bella -sentí como Bella se relajaba y esbozaba una linda sonrisa, y Tanya todo lo contrario, pero sus pensamientos eran buenos-espero que no te molestes Tanya, solo vine para que Bella te conociera.

-No te preocupes entiendo-esto si que me sorprendió en serio lo comprendía, a veces tenia ventajas poder leer la mente y corroborarlo por mi mismo.

-Gracias por entenderme-las palabras que había dicho fueron un alivio para mí.

-Es razonable, quiero creer que soy la primera persona a la que le dices que tienes novia

-Técnicamente si- le dije recordando a la hermana de Bella

-Eso quiere decir que es su primer fin de semana juntos, es lógico que quieran estar solos y disfrutarse-ahora si entendía a lo que se refería Bella

-Edward nos podemos quedar un rato ¿si tu quieres? Por mi no hay problema-me dijo Bella con un tono suave que me dio a entender que no quería cambiar los planes que tenia.

-No Bella, lo dejamos para otro día, hoy es solo para estar nosotros dos-me acerque a ella y le di un beso en los labios.

-Yo mejor me voy antes de que derramen más miel-Bella iba a decir algo, pero no la deje, sabía que Tanya nos entendía, además sus labios eran muy adictivos.

-Bella-hablo Tanya a 5 metros de distancia, a regañadientes tuve que separarme de su boca sin soltarla, ella se giro para ver a Tanya-yo se que Edward hizo una buena elección, no tienes que sentir celos de mi, mas que amigos somos hermanos.

-Gracias Tanya y perdóname por mi comportamiento-dijo Bella avergonzada.

-No hay cuidado, adiós EDDIE-soltó una leve risita y se dio la vuelta desapareciendo por el bosque.

-Edward, lo siento-dijo agachando su cabeza.

-No tienes porque sentirlo, actuaste como cualquier novia aunque no tuvieras motivos, pero pensándolo bien si quieres que te perdone por algo inexistente-aparte el cabello de su oreja y le dije acercándome en tono muy bajo-dame uno de esos besos apasionados que solo tú sabes dar-lleve mis labios a los suyos e inmediatamente abrió su boca dándole acceso total a mi lengua, subió sus manos a mi cuello acariciando mi cabello, mis manos subían y bajaban por su espalda, hasta que nos falto el aire y nos tuvimos que separar.

-¿Eso, salda la deuda?-dijo iluminado su cara con una sonrisa traviesa.

-No. Hace que haya un desbalance porque yo te debo una disculpa por pasar nuestro primer día juntos con Tanya, cuando sabia que no era de tu total agrado.

-Temía que fuera como Jessica o cualquier otra de tu club de fans.

-¿Tengo club de fans?-dije con una sonrisa picara.

-Oh creo que acabo de hacer que tu ego crezca considerablemente, ¿No me digas que no lo sabias?

-No estoy al pendiente de todo lo que sucede a mi alrededor, pero si, acabas de aumentar mi ego demasiado-reí con mofa, era gracioso que siendo un lector de mentes no lo supiera, pero prefería evitar la mente de las chicas, ya que generalmente, las imágenes eran un poco traumáticas.

-Es hora de irnos, se ha pasado el tiempo volando ¿A dónde deseas que te lleve mi princesa?

-No lo se, sorpréndeme tú

-Mmm ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer? Y después no se ¿ir a ver una película?

-Me parece perfecto, así tendremos el tiempo justo para que pasemos antes a mi casa, a cambiarme y a que te presente a Alice que se muere por que te presente como mi novio, también a mi papá y a Jasper-esto último lo dijo seria y no pude evitar pasar saliva, se que tenia que ser así, yo también le tenia que presentar a mis padres.

-Me parece bien, yo también quería presentarte a mis padres, pero me pareció incorrecto que se enteraran que dormiste en mi cuarto.

-Tenemos tiempo Eddie

-¿Sabes algo?, no me gusta que me digan Eddie, ya se que Tanya me llamo así, pero creo que era solo para probarte, aunque claro no me molestas que tu me digas asi, en tus labios suena muy diferente.

-Me gusta saber eso-me dijo, antes de volver a besarme.

Por el momento iba a disfrutar de este momento con mi Bella, después me preocuparía por la reacción de el papá y Jasper.

* * *

**Pues aqui tienen otro capi más, dejen sus reviews, me ayudan a ser muy feliz y asi apresurarme para escribir el siguiente capi, muchisimas gracias a las que me agregaron a favoritos y a todas las que siguen mi fic... Si quieren otro capi pronto dejen sus comentarios jiji :) Cuidense, esperamos actualizar pronto, trabajaremos más en ello, no puedo creer que haya más reviews, pero otros más nos ayudarian a agilizar el siguiente capi.**

**Atte. Yerapotter Alecullen (Besos y mordiscos para todoOs=))  
**


	18. La cita

**Mil disculpas por la tardanza chicas... Ya saben examenes, problemas y todo eso, ahora si me apurare lo más que pueda pero ya saben como son los maestros que cuando menos lo esperas te dejan un monton de tarea y lo examenes de la mano...**

Lo importante es que ya tengo los boletos de New Moon en mis manos, uh ya quiero ir a verla, me imagino que muchas de ustedes tambien.

Bueno sin más las dejo con este capi, espero que les guste...

**

* * *

**

**CAP. 18 La cita**

**_Edward POV_**

Después de una larga sesión de intensos besos y caricias, Bella de la manera mas astuta aprovecho mi distracción para sacar las llaves de mi bolsillo y emprendió una carrera hacia el volvo se subió al asiento del conductor, al ver que no la seguí toco el claxon, con pasos lentos y fingiendo enfado abrí la puerta del copiloto me senté he inmediatamente me cruce de brazos, se acerco a mi y en un movimiento muy seductor me puso el cinturón.

- no quiero perderte ahora que te encontré- no pude seguir con mi fingido engaño con este encanto de mujer.

Estuvo manejando un largo rato a gran velocidad que a veces sentía que nos convertiríamos en galleta de volvo pero no le dije nada porque estaba disfrutando la manera en que se entusiasmaba al manejar, no tenia ni idea de donde vivía y no me había percatado que habíamos salido del pueblo (por estar viéndola todo el trayecto) hasta que se fue metiendo por un camino que había en el bosque, pronto vislumbre una enorme casa, estaciono mi volvo junto a unos autos de lujo aunque mi volvo también era uno no pude dejar de maravillarme.

-Llegamos-dijo tomándome de la mano, para infundirme valor.

No puedo negar que estaba nervioso, pero el hecho de que esto era importante para nuestra relación me infundía valor. No conocía al Jefe Swan pero no dudaba que fuera igual que sus hijos.

No tuvimos el tiempo de tocar el timbre porque la hermana de Bella nos estaba esperando.

-oh Edward, no sabes cuantas ganas tenia de conocerte- me dijo con mucho entusiasmo y dándome un abrazo.

-A mi me da gusto conocerte Alice.

-Lo se- dijo separándose de mi y soltando una risita- pero pasa estas en tu casa.

Entramos a la casa y si por fuera se veía grande por dentro mucho mas, nos sentamos en la sala y entonces Bella preguntó

-Alice, no sabes cuanto tardaran en llegar papá y Jasper?- no sabia que no estaban en la casa, pero cuando escuche eso me relaje.

-El tiempo suficiente para que subamos a tu cuarto para que te cambies, porque supongo que vas a salir y no querrás ir vestida así.

-Así es- mi Bella volteo a verme y sonrió.

-Edward, no te importaría esperar aquí, solo mientras pongo hermosa a Bella.

-Claro que no, pero Bella no necesita nada para verse hermosa.

-Por eso me encantas- dijo Bella y me dio un tierno beso en los labios, iba a correspondérselo, pero fue separada rápidamente de mí.

-Alice.

-Ya tendrán tiempo para eso, ahora vámonos.

Mire como subían las escaleras, me senté en el sillón, después de una hora me estaba empezando a impacientar y ya tenia hambre, así que me puse de pie y empecé a recorrer la gran sala sobre la repisa se encontraban varias fotos pero la mayoría era de Bella, agarre uno de los portarretratos donde Bella era apenas una bebe, se veía tan tierna, estaba con los ojos cerrados pero tenia sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, desde pequeña estaba encantadora.

-Es hermosa ¿verdad? -pregunto alguien en mi espalda, pegue un respingo al escuchar esa voz, voltee rápidamente y ahí estaban el papá y el hermano de Bella.

-¿No te parece?- volvió a preguntar Jasper.

-Hermosa es quedarse corto- dije sorprendentemente sin tartamudear.

-Tienes toda la razón Edward- me dijo el padre de Bella, camino hacia mi y me extendió la mano- Charlie Swan.

-Edward Cullen, pero creo que ya sabe de mi- dije estrechando su mano.

-Así es, ya Alice me puso al corriente, y espero que sepas valorar a mi pequeña, espero que no me la lastimes.

-Nunca lo haría, Señor Swan.

-Eso esperamos -hablo Jasper, mientras me miraba tenso y parecía no respirar, repentinamente yo me sentía igual, se debatía entre acercarse o no.

-Veo que ya se presentaron- dijo Alice mientras descendía por las escaleras y juraría que danzaba hacia Jasper, le dijo algo en el oído, y este me dirigió una mirada que no supe interpretar pero asustaba y posteriormente salió de la casa.

-Disculpa a Jasper esta un poco celoso - me dijo el Señor Swan.

-No se preocupe- aunque me desconcertó su partida, pude sentirme tranquilo.

-Bellaaaaaa baja ya-dijo Alice en un grito exagerado.

-Alice, no es necesario que grites tanto-dijo mi Bella, bajando las escaleras, estaba preciosa, traia unos jeans negros y una blusa color rojo oscuro que dejaban al descubierto sus hombros, que además se le ceñía muy bien al cuerpo, unas zapatillas no muy altas, su hermoso cabello castaño suelto y ligeramente maquillada.

-Estas bellísima, princesa- le dije mientras le ayudaba a bajar y dándole un beso en su mano.

-Gracias- dijo ruborizándose encantadoramente.

-No te parecen tiernos, Charlie- voltee a ver a Alice, que en ese momento me tomaba una foto desprevenido, Charlie se aclaro la garganta para después decir:

-Recuerda lo que te dije Edward, .... ah y ustedes hablen con Emmett no se como va a reaccionar.

-Lo tengo muy presente Señor Swan.

-Solo Charlie

-Gracias por la confianza- le dije solemnemente.

-Gracias a ti, por hacer feliz a mi hija, hace tiempo que no la veía sonreír así, es mas nunca la.....

-Papá gracias por aceptar a Edward- dijo cortando Bella a su papá.

-Si te hace feliz

-Lo hace- le contestó Bella y yo sonreí ante su afirmación.

-Entonces me retiro, que pasen una buena noche, ah Bella hablando de eso no quiero que te olvides que esta es todavía tu casa- subió las escaleras y desapareció, mientras yo no pude contestarle cuando entendí su indirecta, el sabia que Bella se había quedado a dormir en mi casa, mas bien en mi cama, claro que no habíamos hecho nada pero fue muy vergonzoso.

-No le hagan caso- dijo Alice tomándonos otra foto- saben algo se ven adorables los dos sonrojados- mire a Bella y pude darme cuenta que estaba igual que yo.

-Nos vamos- le dije a Bella, en verdad ya tenia hambre.

-Esperen, solo unas fotos mas, quiero tener las suficientes para recordar su primer día...

-Pero Alice..-Bella se detuvo al escuchar mis tripas gruñir- vez Edward ya tiene hambre- me dijo con una risita, a mi me dio mucha pena, pero era cierto, imaginaba que ella también tenia hambre.

-Vaya necesidades humanas.

-Que manera de decirlo Alice-dijo Bella rodando los ojos.

-Bien, bien, ya váyanse y diviértanse, creo que nos llevaremos muy bien hermanito me gusta como combinas tu ropa, nos vemos pronto-dijo esto último cerrando la puerta.

-Que manera de despedirse tiene tu hermana-dije sorprendido de lo rápido que hablo.

-Si, ella es única- dijo entregándome las llaves del auto- ahora manejas tú, te doy permiso-dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla para luego subirse en el asiento del auto rápidamente, sin darme tiempo de abrirle la puerta.

Llegamos a Port Ángeles en tiempo record para mi por supuesto, entramos al restaurante "Bella Italia", era un restaurante muy tranquilo. A la mesera (que por cierto, en cuanto entre, no hacia mas que sonreírme y coquetearme cínicamente enfrente de mi hermosa novia, sus pensamientos eran un escándalo, pensaba que Bella era mi hermana) le pedí que nos diera una mesa para dos en un lugar solitario, ella nos dirigió a una mesa no tan solitaria, y Bella como ya había notado el comportamiento de la mesera me dijo con una voz que quizás era empalagosa pero a mi me pareció adorable, ignorando completamente a la mesera.

-Mi amor, creo que este lugar no es muy privado, podrías pedirle un lugar mas adecuado a la señorita- dijo esto muy cerca de mi oído, por lo que me estremecí.

-Claro-dije dándole un beso en su nariz.

-Disculpa no podría darnos un lugar más intimo por favor.

-Si claro-dijo a regañadientes , dirigiéndonos a un lugar mas lejos y solitario - esto esta mejor señor?.

-Perfecto-dije ayudándole a sentarse a Bella.

-Aquí están sus cartas vuelvo en un momento.

-Gracias- respondí educadamente.

-Como odio a esas mujeres, te ven como si fueras comestible-dijo enojada, y después repentinamente empezó a reír.

-Podrías compartir el chiste

-No, no es nada, oye Edward que comida me recomiendas?-dijo de pronto

-Bueno, yo pediría unos ricos ravioles-le dije

-Me parece excelente idea.

La mesera llego, pedimos los platillos, y como no le preste atención se fue enojada.

-Ahora que te parece si me dices todo de ti

-mmm

-Bella en eso quedamos hoy.

-lo se- suspiro se mordió el labio inferior y continuo-bueno naci en Chicago después nos mudamos a Alaska en donde mi papá adopto a mis hermanos, me imagino que ya sabes esa historia -asentí no queriendo profundizar ese tema pues me imaginaba que era largo y a mi me interesaba saber mas de ella por ahora, Bella iba a continuar pero la mesera llego con nuestros platillos, en cuanto se retiro nos dedicamos a comer, si que tenia hambre pero Bella apenas probo bocado, se excuso con que no tenia mucha hambre.

-Espero que no sea así siempre- le dije muy serio-pedimos la cuenta que Bella insistió en pagar la mitad, pero al final salí victorioso y la pague yo. Salimos al exterior pero no había frio como me imaginaba que iba a estar.

-La hora del crepúsculo-dijo ella mirando hacia el cielo.

-Es mi parte favorita del día -le dije abrazándola por la espalda-¿Qué te parece si cambiamos de planes?

-¿Cuales serian esos cambios?- dijo dándose la vuelta y dándome un beso en los labios.

-Mmm subamos al auto, puedes seguirme contando de ti, mientras llegamos- le abrí la puerta.

-Eso es todo lo que me vas a decir- dijo subiéndose y haciendo una mueca, reí de su comportamiento.

-Exacto

-No pero me agrada eso sabes, anda sube al auto, para seguir con mi historia.

Le di la vuelta al carro y subí.

-ok, como te decía mis hermanos y yo somos muy unidos, a mi hermana Alice, no se si te diste cuenta de que a ella le encantan las compras, por lo que siempre juega a Barbie Bella conmigo-dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Pensé que te gustaban las compras y todo eso- dije

-Pues piensas mal, odio las compras, y todo lo que tenga que ver con ropa. Pero creo que ahora tengo una razón para vestirme bien, o mejor dicho a alguien-dijo acercándose a mi mientras yo trataba de salir del aparcamiento.

-¿A si? Y dime quien es la razón

-Claro, es un chico de ojos esmeraldas, muuuy guapo, cabello cobrizo oh y algo muy importante, es mío

-Me gusta ser tu de pertenencia-dije esto mientras dejaba de manejar, y estacionando el auto en mitad de la carretera.

-Y yo tu dueña-dijo acercándose a mi y apoderándose mi cuello juguetonamente, de pronto recordé el chupetón que no hace mucho se acaba de borrar de mi cuello.

-Fuiste tu-dije medio un poco agitado.

-¿de qué hablas?-decía mientras juntaba sus labios con los míos.

-El chupete-dije jadeando

-Oh eso-sonrió pícaramente contra mis labios-fue para marcar lo que es de mi propiedad-y me siguió besando.

-No era ne-necesario, pero me hubiera gustado saber que no era un sueño.

-Mmm, si quieres puedo hacerlo de nuevo- dijo succionando mi cuello un poco para dejarlo-a si esta mejor.

-Ey Bella, acuérdate de nuestros planes- frunció el ceño y dijo:

-Tenias que recordarlo?- se separo de mi y siguió- que te parece si mejor me preguntas lo que quieres saber y yo respondo?

Mientras iba manejando Bella contestaba mis preguntas pero no profundizaba, era como si guardara algo que pronto descubriría, cuando le pregunte de su vida amorosa me alegro ser su primer amor y yo me encargaría de ser el único así mi abuelo se interpusiera.

….

- Llegamos- dije entusiasmado.

- Me trajiste a bailar- no pude entender su reacción era entre divertida y de terror.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustaría bailar conmigo?

- Hay mucha gente y no se bailar

-Todo depende de quien te lleve, además tengo muchas ganas de bailar ¿No pretenderás dejarme solo?- hice mi mejor cara de agonía

- Esta bien, vamos antes que me arrepienta, quiero aprender a bailar para ti.

* * *

**Otro capi más que les parecio? espero que les haya gustado ya va a ver más acercamiento entre Bella y Edward se los prometo chicas, estamos tratando de publicar lo más pronto posible... Saludos y por favor dejen sus reviews eso es lo que más nos hace feliz.  
**

**Atte. Yerapotter Alecullen (Besos y mordiscos para todoOs=))  
**


	19. Sentimientos a flor de piel

**Perdon, Sorry, **죄송합니다, bekümmert, omlouvat se, 对不起, ขอโทษ, désolé, aiféala orm, aiféala orm, desculpe, spiacente, üzgünüm y en el idioma de Edward συγγνώμη......................

**

* * *

**

**CAP. 19 Sentimiento a flor de piel  
**

**_Edward POV_**

-Bella por favor no… - No pude terminar la frase, me paralice al ver como ella poco a poco iba desprendiéndose de su ropa.

-¿Por qué no? Tú también lo deseas, no me temas mi niño- suspire con anhelo al escuchar su suave voz.

-Prométeme que no te arrepentirás de esto – le dije acercándome a ella lentamente.

-Solo hazlo Edward, nos pertenecemos- No pude mas me abalance hacia ella, deje que mis manos recorrieran su cuerpo sin ninguna prohibición, subiéndolas hasta toparme con la única prenda que le cubría la parte de arriba, cuando logre desabrocharlo, un ruido demasiado ensordecedor hizo que mi fantástico sueño se desvaneciera.

-Maldito despertador – Grite sentándome en al cama colocando mi cabeza entre mis piernas, respirando agitadamente. Escuché unos suaves toques en la puerta.

-Pasa Esme- dije sin levantar la cabeza - ¿Te gano el despertador? – me reí de su comentario.

-Si, ayer llegue un poco tarde- alce mi cabeza para darle una sonrisa juguetona, se quedo mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Te sientes bien cariño?, estas sudando- dijo acercándose y tomando mi frente – Tienes la temperatura normal, pero estas un poco agitado – su comentario hizo que me avergonzara – estoy bien Esme.

- Bueno, mejor duerme un poco más y para la próxima acuérdate de desprogramar tu alarma el domingo – dijo antes de salir.

-Rayos- nunca me había preocupado por desprogramar la alarma, siempre me había levantado temprano, me desvelase o no.

Tenia ganas de volver a dormirme y retomar mi sueño con Bella, pero no lo haría por salud mental. Así que mejor me iba a dar un baño con agua fría para bajar un poco el calor que estaba haciendo.

Después de 20 minutos baje a desayunar.

-Buenos Días- salude a Carlisle mientras le daba un beso a Esme.

-Buenos Días hijo, parece que te levantaste de muy buen humor, pensé que te levantarías hasta tarde.

-No, ya dormí suficiente y si, me levanté de muy buen humor.

-Se puede saber el motivo de esa sonrisa – se quedaron mirándome en espera de una respuesta.

-Bueno, tengo novia – dije extendiendo una sonrisa.

-Vaya felicidades – dijo Carlisle.

-Oh hijo me alegro por ti, y dime ¿Quién es la afortunada?

-Ya lo sabrán a su debido tiempo.

-Ni una pista

-Mmm, es hermosa, inteligente y única.

-Vaya si que estas enamorado, pero solo dame más detalles.

- Solo porque no me gusta negarte las cosas. Tiene el cabello largo y castaño, son dos pistas más.

- Haber hermosa, inteligente, única, cabello largo y castaño, además que esta coladita por ti – se quedo pensando, después sonrió satisfactoriamente - ¿acertando? Por eso estas tan feliz hoy, ¿Vas a ir al hospital hoy?- pregunto de repente.

-Si - conteste sin entender el porque de eso.

- Ya se ¿Cómo no me di cuanta antes? – dijo volteando a ver a Carlisle.

-¿De qué hablas mamá?- ahora si estaba confundido, se suponía que le di pistas porque yo sabia que no las conocía.

-De la chica que te trae loquito, es perfecta para ti.

-Lo es mamá, pero que tiene que ver el hospital aquí- dije tomando un poco de leche.

-Ángela Weber-dijeron ambos.

-Ella y tu se ven en el hospital, tu padre me dijo que va a cubrir el lugar de la Sra. Weber hoy. Ángela es tu novia, pensé que era Tanya pero como dijiste castaña no me queda duda que es Ángela.

- No como creen ellas son solo mis amigas, y nada mas que eso- reí al ver las caras que pusieron los dos, aunque sabia los sentimientos de ambas.

- Lo sentimos Edward, no quisimos ser…

- No se preocupen, se que están entusiasmados, los comprendo- hice una pausa y continúe- quiero que la conozcan, voy a ir a recogerla dentro de un par de horas, vamos a dar una vuelta antes de venir aquí.

- Esa es una buena idea- dijo mi padre.

-Por dios, tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas para la comida ¿van a quedarse a comer verdad? – asentí, y no pude evitar pensar en la hermana de Bella, definitivamente Alice y ella se llevarían muy bien, mamá estaba muy emocionada con la sola idea.

**_Bella POV_**

Después del maravilloso día de ayer, viene la tormenta, cuando Edward me dejo frente a mi casa, Jasper salió a recibirme con un humos de perros, por lo tarde que era es mas debería decir temprano, pero gracias a la intervención de Alice pude irme a dormir un rato antes de ir a la gran charla que me esperaba.

Al llegar a mi cuarto me tire en mi cama de un salto que creí que se rompería, pero es que simplemente estaba feliz, en mi larga vida de monstruo-humana nunca me había sentido así, después de divagar un rato en mi mente me quede profundamente dormida, por lo que parecieron minutos, me desperté con una impaciente Alice saltando en mi cama.

-Bella, Bellita, Belli, Bells, ya dormiste suficiente ¿no crees?- hice caso omiso a los intentos de Alice para levantarme, sabia que quería tener la exclusiva de lo que había sucedido ayer en mi primera cita, pero no podía contarle xD no le iba a decir que tan atrevida se había vuelto su hermanita pequeña de la noche a la mañana y las cosas que podía hacer una Bella enamorada.

-Isabella Marie Swan, sabes bien que no puedo ver el futuro y me frustra demasiado no saber tu pasado. Así que te levantas ahora mismo y nos vamos de caza o prefieres platicarlo aquí en la casa en familia mira que Jazz esta muy interesado y puedo hacer que…. – abrí los ojos de golpe.

-Wow ¡¿qué hiciste para reaccionar así, debió de ser muy malo?

-Jasper- fue lo único que pude pronunciar.

- No te preocupes, salió con Charlie "según de caza, pero dentro de 3 días, 5hrs, 2 min se cumple un año más desde que nos conocimos y aprovecha la escusa que le dio Emmett para ir a comprar mi…". Oh por todo lo que es santo, cambia muy rápido de opinión".

-Haber Alice, creo que me perdí en tu discurso – dije con total sarcasmo.

-Mmm ¿Aniversario? 3 días, 5hrs, 2….

-No Alice, la excusa que utilizo Jazz?

-Ah jajajaj- Alice soltó una carcajada, yo la mire con escepticismo, no le encontraba lo gracioso – Es que… jajaja.

-Alice Swan, si quieres que te cuente lo que paso en mi cita - dilo ahora mismo.

-Esta bien, esta bien. Emmettt le pidió a Jasper que te cuidara y pues si de por si Jazz es un poco sobreprotector, ahora con la responsabilidad que le dejo Emmett, pues mmm eh… pues

-Dilo ya, sin tantos rodeos Alice.

-Ayer en una reunión familiar entre Charlie, Jasper, Rosalie y…

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?- grite.

-No te preocupes no estaba Emmett y sabes que Rosalie también esta interesada en el tema de tu nueva y única relación amorosa- lo dijo divertida con la cara que seguramente había puesto

-No es gracioso que hablen de mi cuando no estoy presente, ¿y menos para..? un momento ¿De qué estaban hablando ustedes?- mil pensamientos pasaron por mi cabeza.

-Sobre los cambios que conllevan una relación, hubieras visto la cara de Charlie, cuando Rosalie me pregunto que si se estaban cuidando.

-Oh, no, no, no, por favor esto no puede haber pasado, que horror con que cara voy a ver a Charlie ahora.

-¿No se cuidaron Bella?

-No

-¿NO?- dijo Alice alterada

-Si

-Siii, oh vaya creí que…

-No Alice no es lo que tu piensas, no ha pasado nada de eso, sabes que eso es muy importante para mi, es muy pronto para eso, y también sabes que el es humano, el es tan frágil que me da miedo lastimarlo.

-Bella tu también eres humana- me dijo como si estuviera hablando con un niño de 5 años.

-Si pero se te olvida que tengo que tener mucho autocontrol par no dejarme llevar por el olor de su sangre, que tengo que alimentarme bien, vamos exageradamente bien para no tentar sus suerte y que cuando tengo que separarme de el y vuelvo a encontrarme con el al día siguiente, vuelve a surgir el ardor en mi garganta de la misma forma que el primer día que lo conocí- dije con profundo pesar en mi voz.

-Lo se Bella, pero también se que lo amas, lo veo en tu mirada, lo veo en su mirada, no necesito ver el futuro para saber que no le harás daño- no pude evitar sonreír con nostalgia ante la razón que tenia ella, no le haría daño, el ahora es lo más importante de mi vida y mi eternidad.

- Ahora señorita, no la quiero ver triste así que, cuéntame ¿qué pasó anoche?

-Te lo voy a contar todo, peo no quiero interrupciones, porque Edward va a pasar por mi dentro de un rato, para llevarme a comer a casa de mis suegros.

- Esta bien, pero prométeme que me dejaras vestirte, además las preguntas ¿vienen al último?- sonrió con picardía, asentí con la cabeza, no podía negarle nada a ella.

- Al principio de nuestra cita fuimos a la Push- la cara de Alice me hizo suponer que ya tenia preguntas, pero proseguí, sin darle importancia – quería presentarme con su mejor amiga, yo no lo tome bien por dos razones, la primera era porque yo quería estar a solas con el porque era nuestro primer día como novios y la segunda porque su amiga lo saludo muy efusivamente- jajajaja – Alice, para y déjame continuar- se puso seria, no dijo nada, debo admitir que ella realmente estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no reír – afortunadamente me di cuenta que Tanya no era como yo creía, no tardamos mucho en la Push, después de dar una vuelta me llevo a comer, en donde sufrí otro ataque de celos por culpa de la mesera. Hubieras visto como descaradamente le coqueteaba a Edward enfrente de mis narices Alice. Por último me llevo a bailar, no sabes lo bien que baila y lo bien que huele cuando esta sudando, una tentación muy grande y esa fue mi noche, ya puedes preguntar.

-Por fin es un gran martirio tener que escuchar sin intervenir, entiendo tu prisa , ya que no me contaste nada detalladamente, empezare con la primera pregunta ¿Qué hacías en la Push? Es territorio Quileute, te pudo pasar algo, no te lo dijimos al principio, ni se lo menciones a Charlie…

- No es para….

- ¿Cómo que no es para tanto?

- Tambien soy humana, no me harán daño y…

- Esta bien Bella, pero procura no volver, evítalo por favor y ahora si, la pregunta del millón ¿Por qué eres tan celosa?

-No lo sé, solo cuando se lo quedan mirando como un trozo de carne o cuando empiezan a coquetearle, siento la necesidad de mostrarles que el es mío, no se si me estas comprendiendo, pero realmente eso es lo que siento.

- Nunca espere eso de ti, mira que actuar como Rosalie, eso es gracioso, bien estoy satisfecha con tu respuesta, ahora solo me quedan dos.

- En serio, crei que tendría que pasar horas y horas antes de terminar con tu interrogatorio.

- Me ofendes Bella, bueno apurémonos porque tenemos poco tiempo para arreglarte…

- Ya se me hacia raro, ahora dime ¿Cuál es la siguiente pregunta?

-¿Desde cuando comes tan seguido comida humana?

-Desde que estoy enamorada

- ja ja ja, era obvia esa respuesta, pero tenia que hacerla, ahora la última pregunta y quiero una respuesta muy amplia y descriptiva, no voy a dejar que vayas a cazar mientras yo preparo todo para embellecerte más, no te preocupes nada que asuste a tus suegros y todo para encantarles, suficiente para Edward.

- Solo dilo, da más miedo el suspenso que haces.

-Cuando estabas bailando con Edward y dijiste que era una tentación ¿A qué te referías con, "no sabes lo bien que baila"? Tu cara al decir esas palabras me dejaron intrigada – mi cara enrojeció, como pude dudar que Alice no descubriera lo que había debajo de esa frase – No sientas vergüenza Bella, yo se lo que es estar enamorada y lo que implica – lo que me dijo me incito a contarle.

- Cuando estábamos bailando sentí como una explosión en mi estomago que se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, se sentía realmente bien estar bailando tan pegada a el, tanto que no me molestaba respirar cerca de el, aunque sentía ardor en mi garganta, ni lado humano ganó, estaba demasiado eufórica con todo ese vértigo de sentimientos, empezamos a besarnos sin parar de bailar nos fuimos acercando a un rincón, bailando más pegados si eso fuera posible, mis manos acariciaban su espalda y sus hombros y el hacia lo mismo, cuando sentí que su mano viajaba un poco más allá, no lo detuve, estábamos en un lugar oscuro así que la gente no podía ver que tanto nos acariciábamos, claro que no iba a dejar que las cosas llegaran tan lejos pero realmente se sentía bien, Alice esto es verdaderamente vergonzoso..- dije agarrándome la cara con las manos.

- Bella es normal que sientas eso, son pareja se aman, así que ¿Qué paso después eh? Dijiste que las cosas no llegaron tan lejos.

-No, el se separo y yo no se lo impedí, después nos volvimos a besar con un poco menos de intensidad, al abrazarlo para seguir bailando un poco más calmando sentí su ya sabes su problemita, me sentí culpable, el se dio cuenta que lo note, se excuso para ir al baño, cuando regreso decidimos mejor irnos ya que era muy tarde, nos quedamos en su auto un rato, durante el transcurso ninguno de los dos dijo nada y ahora si fin de la historia.

-No lo dejaste continuar solo porque estaban en un lugar público Bella, ay si eso tenia solución hay tantos hotel….

-Alice- involuntariamente volví a sonrojarme – no continuamos por varias razones, es muy pronto no tenemos ni una semana se novios.

-Recuerda que también eres un vampiro, eso significa que amas con mayor intensidad y eso no lo puedes evitar es parte de nuestra naturaleza y Edward es hombre.

-Creo que comprendo tu concepto, pero también esta la cuestión de que le prometí a Emmett y a Jasper de llegar virgen al matrimonio.

-Bella eso fue hace tiempo, asi que la pregunta seria ¿Tu quieres llegar virgen al matrimonio?- me quede muda completamente- ves no me contestaste, eso es algo que debes meditarlo ¿hay mas razones?

- Si una de ellas es que soy un mons…

-Sabes que no es verdad.

-Soy vampira mi cuerpo no cambia, no se cuanto va a durar esta relación, tengo miedo a que termine, pero eso es otro tema; y mi última razón es que Edward tiene experiencia y pues temo las comparaciones.

-¿El te hablo de su experiencia o insinuó algo?

-No, pero me imagino que ha de tener una enorme lista.

-Sabes que el te ama y si es así no habrá comparación, tu sabrás el momento adecuado, tómatelo con calma, pero sobre rodo piensa en tu futuro y en el de el, nunca te menosprecies. Si se quieren no se dejen ir, y ya basta de charlas. Ve a cazar mientras yo preparo lo necesario.

Sin más, Alice salió por la puerta y yo me cambie rápido y salí a cazar, en el trayecto las palabras de Alice quedaron rondando en mi cabeza, pero eso ahora no importaba, en este momento solo quería estar con Edward, sabia que cualquier decisión que tomara seria ligado a un futuro con mi Edward.

* * *

**Bueno esperamos ser perdonadas, si es asi dejenmos un generoso review, asi seguiremos escribiendo otro capi más, nuestras excusas son..... ya se que no tenemos excusas, el punto es que nos hemos convertido en una melomaniacas y dramaticas (de música asiatica), claro que no se le compara ni por asomo a lo twilighteras que llevamos dentro ehhhhh (mega,aclaracion), y otra cosa, ya tengo escritos un par de fics mas para recompensarlas, pero en cuanto termine este colgare los otros, bueno eso en verdad depende de ustedes.... y del tiempo que nos deje la escuela (de verdad que absorbe a tiempo completo)**

**Atte. Yerapotter Alecullen (Besos y mordiscos para todoOs=)) and GabyPattinson**

* * *

**Posdata: Si no me creen y tienen tiempo pueden pasarse a mi canal de youtube es:**

**h t t p : / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / y e r a p o t t e r **

**sin espacios ehhhh  
**

**

* * *

  
**


End file.
